Life in the Shadows
by ShadowBoundDragon
Summary: What was a girl to do when taunted all her life? What was she supposed to do when she was compared to her sister as if she was nothing? Sakura's sister had the spotlight her entire life and eventually, Sakura got sick of it. She got sick of people constantly putting her down so she did what no girl should do. She joined the Akatsuki.
1. Introduction

**AN: **This is going to be a short story and I won't guarantee a happy ending but knowing myself, I'd probably give it one. This fic is more serious than the one I'm currently writing, 'Keeping It Low', which would probably take a long time to finish. Some people, like Sasuke, may be a bit OOC and I will put in two OCs in this story. If you do not like a depressed Sakura or a Sasuke that secretly loves Sakrua then don't read lol. Sakura's generation at this time is 16. Itachi is 21 but he won't be in the story until later.

* * *

**Introduction**

"Wow, you're nothing like your sister. You should work more with your taijutsu." one of them said.

"Yeah, even my little sister can beat you." another snickered.

"You should be nice like Saki and stop ignoring people." one stated.

"Wow, your sister is so much prettier than you are. What a large forehead!" two teens gave each other a high five.

Sakura just kept quiet and tried to quell the rage within. Every single day they would compare her to her twin sister, Saki. Either because of how skillful she was, how pretty she looked, and even her posture; they wouldn't leave her alone.

Saki got all the attention. So what if she didn't have her curves, her techniques, her strength. Sakura was Sakura, Suki was Suki. But that didn't stop their complaints and comparisons so Sakura learned to just keep it in and be quiet. She learned to ignore the taunts and to do her own thing.

Her sister had it all; the spotlight, the looks, the skill. And Sakura? Sure, she had exotic pink hair but so did her sister. She had the top grades but her sister always managed to be a point ahead. She trained under the Hokage but so did her sister, and she got more fame than she ever did. Sakrua had a great figure but Saki's was better. The only thing she had was her perfect chakra control but her sister's had her own powerful jutsus, making her more formidable. So what did she have that was better than her sister?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Even if she was a doctor at the age of 15, all the other people her age went to her sister and some don't even acknowledge her.

_'Just like Sasuke-kun.'_ she thought dejectedly.

She looked up only to see Sasuke jog up to her sister and give her a small smirk. She saw her sister smile in reply and together they walked over to Sakura's house.

_'You promised. You said that you would be with Itachi and that I can be with Sasuke.'_ Sakura thought bitterly.

"_Ne, ne, Sakura-chan! I'm gonna marry Itachi and you're gonna marry Sasuke and we'll be together forever!"_

The memory was still fresh in Sakura's mind and she was just a child. She had not known better so she just smiled and believed. She would not know that only a couple years later, her live would go downhill.

Sakura Haruno was only 16 and already living a miserable life. With no friends, no love, and no family, she walked on, not wanting to go home yet.

_'Mom and dad talk to her all the time. They never ask me anything and it's as if I'm not even there.'_

The lonliness and offensive comments were getting to her, so she started to do things that no girl should do at her age.

She walked all the way to the Hokage monument and sat down, knowing that no one would be there. She took out her pack of cigarettes and started smoking. She also took out her beer and drank. She hid it in the 'grocery bag' from when she was shopping earlier. This was a routine and she always brought perfume and mints to hide it. Today, however, she decided she would stop and not bother to clean herself up.

_'Not like they would care.'_ she thought resentfully.

"A girl like you shouldn't be smoking. You're too young." She heard a deep voice from behind. She turned calmly without a care; she didn't care about anything anymore nowadays. She recognized the Akatsuki attire but made no move. She looked at him blankly before turning back. The boy was mildly surprised that she hadn't screamed but then, he had been watching her and figured that she didn't give a shit anymore.

"They shouldn't treat you like that." He said softly before sitting next to her. "Everyone is their own person."

"Doesn't matter, it's gone too deep. They wouldn't care if I died at all." Sakura stated emotionlessly, looking at the smoke rise in the air.

"You don't deserve this, no one does."

"Why are you here?"

"Why haven't you alerted the guards?"

"Cause I don't give a shit about this village anymore. No one is here for me, so I won't be here for them."

"Point taken."

"What do you want?" she asked questioningly. "Usually Akatsuki would kill silently or make a huge commotion. Which is it?"

He kept quiet before saying, "None."

She stared at him and he let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, I have been watching you for a while. No one notices your true potential and they just shut you down."

"Get to the point."

"I saw that you are capable of being one of the strongest ninja alive so I asked our leader if I could recruit you. He trusted me enough to accept."

Sakura looked at him in shock, her mouth slightly open.

"Well, you see. You have so much potential and it's being wasted here." he started and waved his hand at the village. "No one here truly knows what you're capable of, and we can change that."

"That's true, and it's a really tempting offer." He looked at her in surprise and she looked at him with her expressionless eyes.

"Give me two years and I'll leave. I'll give this stupid village a chance. If not, I'm gone." Sakura stated. "But knowing them, things would probably be the same."

He looked at her before smiling. He took out his hand and she shook it.

"Deal." She looked at him a bit nervously before asking, "In the meantime, do you think you can train me for the two years? I want to give them a big surprise before I leave."

He looked at her in shock yet again and took her can of beer away, taking a sip. He gave her a smirk.

"Sure thing."

She glared at him before taking the cup back.

"Thank you."

They sat in silence before he gave her a questioning glance and she asked what was wrong.

"Do you love that Uchiha kid?" Sakura froze at this. She froze and let out a shaky breath. This topic had always been sensitive.

"How can I not? I have a feeling that I will always love him." she managed out. "But if he gets in the way, I won't hesitate to kill him because with the two years chance I'm giving the village, I'm also giving him."

"Okay." He smiled at her. "I don't want you to think I'm putting moves on you; I do have a girl back at HQ."

They both laughed at this and finished the beer. After a while, Sakura felt comfortable with him and they talked about anything. That night, Sakura felt like she gained a friend that would last for her entire life.

Later, Sakura saw that it was midnight and bed him goodbye. He waved before disappearing in a puff of smoke and she started her walk towards 'home'.

_'Che. Probably won't care that I smell like shit.'_ she thought bitterly.

_**'They won't ever care. Never in a million years.' **_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Sakura walked up to her house and was surprised that her parents were still awake.

'_Sasuke is still here.' _She thought with hard feelings.

'_**Che, probably babying him and Saki. Always about Saki.'**_ her Inner chimed in, annoyed. Sakura snorted and walked inside, ready to face her parents. At once, as if her parents were expecting it, they got up and proceeded to yell at her.

"What do you think you are doing out so late?" her mom yelled.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" her dad said sternly.

Sakura looked around the living room. Her parents were standing up in front of her and she could see Sasuke and Saki on the couch next to each other with slightly disappointed faces.

'_Che, they're not even worried.'_

'_**Of course, but if it was Saki….' **_

"Answer back!" her mom yelled before continuing. "What is this... Why do you smell?"

As if their noses weren't working before, the rest of the people took in a breath and slightly cringed.

"YOUNG GIRL. WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?! WE DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BE LIKE THIS!" Her father had snapped and in response, Sakura's face was wiped of blankness and replaced with anger. The anger she had been holding in for years.

"YOU WHAT? YOU DID NOT RAISE ME! WHO WAS THERE TO PRAISE ME FOR MY ACOMPLISHMENTS? WHO WAS THERE TO HELP ME UP WHEN I WAS DOWN? WHO WAS THERE TO GREET ME ON MY BIRTHDAY? YOU ALL LOOK AT SAKI AND IGNORE ME, SO DON'T EVEN SAY THAT YOU EVER RAISED ME BECAUSE I RAISED MYSELF." Sakura was fuming and her wrath was worse than Tsunade.

"I'm sorry for not being Saki. I'm sorry for not being as good as Saki. I'm sorry for ACTING LIKE MYSELF!" Sakura was on a roll. "And would you like to know why I was out? I was _healing_ a couple of Jonin on border patrol and they were smoking. They offered some alcohol to me saying that it won't be long that I would be drinking myself and I wanted to taste it so I did. Now do what you always do; pay attention to Saki and leave me the fuck alone." Sakura growled out before she stomped up to her room.

Her parents stood there for a couple minutes, shocked, before her mother yelled out.

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT LANGUAGE AT US!"

They were prepared to storm Sakura's room before Saki stood up and stopped them.

"Let me handle it." she said softly. "You should go home, Sasuke. Tell your brother I said hi and that I can make it to tomorrow."

He nodded at her and looked at Sakura's room with worried eyes before leaving.

* * *

Her sister had stopped trying to talk to her an hour ago. She would knock on the door and plead that she talk to her but Sakura would have none of it. She glared at the picture on her shelf next to her bed; it was a happy picture of her and Saki, before all the comments had started.

'_**We'll show them… We'll show them what they missed but for the time being, act normal. We wouldn't want to ruin our surprise…'**_ her Inner said with a smirk.

Sakura agreed and went to sleep. She set an alarm early enough so she could get up without anyone knowing. And when morning did come, she got dressed and ready. She left the house through her window and kept her door locked. She went to the hospital and started her rounds. The only praises she ever got were from the children she healed; none of the others gave a thank you. It was afternoon that she got a visitor from her office.

"Sasuke. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked dryly but inside, she couldn't stop her heart to beat erratically. Her Inner managed to tone it down to a regular heartbeat by the time he started to talk.

"You and I know that the border patrol story was bullshit. What happened." he commanded and Sakura smirked at him.

"Oh, and why would you like to know? Why don't you go find Saki and make out with her or something?" She leaned back from her chair and looked at her nails, as if he was no one important.

Sasuke growled and pounded his fists on her table. "We're not like that, we're just friends. Stop avoiding the subject."

Sakrua glared at him from her position and got up.

"Now that's bullshit. The entire village knows you two have a thing. Now fuck off. My life is my life. And that fucking table you're breaking is expensive. Why don't you go and drool over Saki like everyone else." She gave him a death glare before sitting back down.

'_Does she really think like this? Does she think no one cares for her? What happened?'_ Sasuke thought forlornly before responding.

"What happened to you? You were so happy and-" he said softly before catching her glare.

"Life happened."

"But I don't understand. You became a doctor by the age of 15 and-"

"Saki made Anbu that age too."

"That doesn't matter because-"

"OF COURSE IT MATTERS. ANYTHING I DO, SHE DOES BETTER." Sakura had had enough.

Sasuke froze and kept quiet before quietly replying.

"We're not dating, we just meet up so I can fill her in on what's been going on with nii-chan. I meet up with her so I can get to know you better."

Sakura tensed and looked at him. She felt a shimmer of hope but she crushed it.

'_Heh, had to resort to Saki to know about me. Never even asked me anything. Always drawn to Saki.'_

She looked at him in amusement.

"You couldn't have just gone up to me, huh?"

"Well I tried but you always seem to push people away."

"Ne, how about those times you ask me where Saki is?"

"I… I didn't know how to talk to you." He admitted and Sakura laughed. He could sense the dark tone in her laugh. She thought in her head for a bit before replying.

"If you wanted to be friends, just ask." _'It's too late Uchiha, I've made my decision.'_

Sasuke smirked and held out his hand.

"Friends?"

"Friends." And with that, Sakura shook his hand. Inwardly, she laughed darkly, knowing that it wouldn't matter. She would leave him in the end and show him all the pain she had felt. Only during that time she will show him how her life has been life but for now, she'll do her best to actually become friends with him.

'_Although I want to, I can't love you. Love only gets in the way and I do hope that _you_ won't get in the way.'_

Sasuke did not know what she was thinking and was too happy to even think of anything like that. He concealed his happiness and replaced it with a smirk.

'_After all, first comes friendship, and next comes love.' _he thought.

If only Sakura had known that all those meetings with Saki were about her. If only Sakura had known that Sasuke cared more for her than she did to him. If only Sakura had known that he watched her and was angry that the civilians talked to her like that. Only then would Sakura change her mind and not join the Akatsuki but it seems like everything came too late.

It seems like in Sakura's life, everything always came too late.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Days grew into weeks and weeks grew into months. Not much had happened since Sakura's encounter with Sasuke. They would meet up a couple times a month to talk and hang out but that was it. They were only friends. Not close friends or best friends, just plain friends. At the mean time, Sakura trained with Takeshi, the one who recruited her into Akatsuki.

She had become strong- strong enough to defeat her own sister. It had only been a year and she had made an incredible improvement. She was physically faster, and stronger. Her flexibility was no joke either. Takeshi had taught her to think fast and to make the best decisions. She could create a clever plan under pressure in a couple of seconds and she was mentally prepared for anything. However, the nights of drinking and smoking still continued and Sakura made sure that she rid of the smell before returning home, not wanting another scene. She became close friends with Takeshi and she even met his girlfriend, Yuki. The three were close and proved to be excellent working in a three-man cell. In spite of this, the leader of Akatsuki saw Sakura's improvement and deemed that she would do solo missions because he saw that she was powerful enough to handle things herself. Although Sakura's power was incredible and her knowledge of medicine had made her formidable, her life back at Konoha stayed the same.

Literally nothing had changed. She had the same routine of receiving horrible comments, did work, trained, and went back to sleep. On her 17th birthday, she snuck out and watched the village, trying to see if anyone would remember. Sakura remembered that day so well.

She sat atop on the Hokage Mountain. She meditated and tried to hear if anyone didn't forget about her but they did. She could hear people all over talk about Saki and not a word about her. She scowled and the ice around her heart had turned colder. Her Inner had lost hope and had turned dark.

'_**Che. They don't know what they're missing. Just one more year…'**_

However, Takeshi and Yuki had found her and together, they celebrated her birthday on the mountain. They laughed, drank, and told each other jokes and stories. It was around 8 that Sakura came back to an empty house. Sakura let out a dark chuckle and was about to walk inside before she noticed a presence.

"Sasuke. What are you doing here?" She stated tonelessly. Sasuke came out of the dark and motioned that he wanted to go inside. Sakura turned to open her door and let him in. She got him some water before sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Hn. You think I forgot?" Sasuke asked and gave her a long box.

"Maybe, but the others do." Sakura let out an empty chuckle and Sasuke gave her a look.

"Well I didn't and the others are stupid. Tch, go open it." He muttered and laid back. However, he sniffed lightly and cringed softly. She smelled of alcohol again.

Sakura, who was busy opening her gift, saw his actions but gave a small smile when she held the gift in her hand. It was a chokuto, also known as a Japanese straight sword. It had a black hilt and casing but she noticed that on the hilt it had a cherry blossom and an Uchiha fan. Sakura looked at him curiously, waiting for him to explain himself.

"Well, your sister is going to be marrying Itachi soon enough, and you're one of my few friends I can tolerate." He said a bit awkwardly before letting out a small chuckle.

"Thank you." Sakura said quietly and giving him a small smile before talking once again.

"I was out with a couple friends who are much older than I am. They got carried away and had to leave soon. I smell a bit huh?" she asked. "They drank too much."

'_**I'm surprised we're still sober.'**_ her Inner laughed.

Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"Where are they?" Sakura asked, talking about her parents and her sister.

"Hn. They're all out at some party your mom organized. Too much people so I left. I was looking for you earlier." Sasuke stated.

"Che. Of course they would forget me." Sakura laughed and Sasuke noticed the emptiness. He gave her a look.

"…I'm here. I'll always be here if you need me." Sasuke said quietly- so quiet that Sakura almost didn't hear it. She gave him a sad smile.

"Thank you, but it's too late." She replied but whispered the end part. He gave her a questioning glance.

"What's too late?"

"Nothing. What have you been up to?" Sakura changed the topic once again but this time Sasuke let it go. If she didn't want to talk about it, then he wouldn't push it. He talked about his week and asked about hers. The two talked until it was 10 and she told him that she was tired.

"It's late, you should probably go back so the others don't get worried." Sakrua said.

"Hn." Sasuke got up and said before leaving, "See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." She gave him a smile and both waved goodbye.

When he left, Sakura went upstairs to her bed, clutching the sword to her chest. She got ready for bed and thought for a while before going back to sleep.

'_I'm sorry, but I'm still leaving. If anything, the problem isn't not you, it's me.'_

Sakura never caught the wistful glance her gave her nor did she notice that he snuck back into her room to check if she was safe. He had fallen deep, and if he had done something sooner, things would have been completely different.

* * *

'_6 more months and then I'll be able to leave.'_ Sakura thought as she walked around the village, looking towards the gray sky. The past 6 months have been the same routine; eat, sleep, train. Her relationship with Sasuke was labeled friends, nothing more and nothing less.

'_**Oh, I can't wait.'**_ her Inner replied, rubbing her hands together somewhat evilly. _**'We'll show them what they've missed. Shannaro!'**_

An Anbu poofed behind Sakura and she turned around.

"The Hokage requests your immediate presence in office." he drawled out before poofing away.

'_Hmm, could it be…'_ Sakura thought as she walked to the tower.

'_**That she found out? Maybe.'**_ her Inner replied. _**'Let's hope not. She can set back our plans.'**_

'_True, but I'll find something out.'_

When she reached the doors of her office, she saw that there were two Anbu guarding the doors. She smirked at first but hid it.

'_**She definitely knows.'**_

'_We'll see how this goes.' _

'_**We should go easy on her, she's the only one who acknowledges us.'**_

'_True, but we need to be careful.'_

The Anbu let her in and Tsunade mentioned for Sakura to sit down.

"Now, Sakura. This room is soundproofed. The Anbu outside will come in once I press this button here." She pointed on her table.

"What is going on, shishou?" Sakura asked innocently. Tsunade glared at her.

"Now I know you know that there have been Akatsuki members sighted near Konoha. I personally followed them only to find _you_ with them. You were not even fighting them. You were _drinking _and _laughing _with them." Tsunade strictly said and Sakura let her bitter self come out.

"Well, it seems like I've been caught." she smirked at Tsunade. "Gee, I wonder what's going to happen to me."

Tsunade glared at her and pounded her fists on the desk. Sakura didn't even flinch; she just looked at her expectedly.

"Have you been relaying information to them?"

"Tch, no."

"Then why are you with them?"

"Well that's my business and not yours."

"They might attack the village, and I won't let that happen. Even if I have to… kill you." Tsunade said angrily but faltering a bit at the end. Sakura smirked at her.

"Oh, don't bother. This petty village isn't a target." Tsunade gave her a death glare.

"Petty village? Why I oughta- Do you even realize that you are a Konoha shinobi and your loyalty is to this village?" Tsunade was fuming.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you guys will get minimal damage."

"Tch, think I'll let you off so easily?" Sakura laughed at that.

"What do you want? For me to be a spy for you? For me to not join them?"

"No. First, I want you to tell me why you're doing this." Tsunade calmed down and Sakura saw a softness in her eyes before they hardened. "Why did you change?"

Sakura's scowled and her voice was cynical.

"Have you seen the way your people treat me? Even you. All of you ignore me and look at Saki. I want someone to care and none of you care here. Those two in Akatsuki care about me. They have seen me struggle and-"

"Sakura! People do care. You're the youngest doctor here and that's quite a feat-"

"No one cares, shishou. It's all about shinobi and techniques and S-ranked missions." Sakura interrupted.

"I care."

"Then you should care enough to let me leave."

"I'm not letting you walk away from this Sakura."

"Then what will you do with me?"

Tsunade thought hard. She knew how people treated Sakura and she couldn't help but feel remorse. She had always like Sakura better than Saki when she trained them. She felt like Sakura was more like her, she went into the medical field and even seemed to get her horrible drinking habit.

"One year. I will give you one year to do what you want with them once you join them." Tsunade said slowly. "Then I want you to eliminate them. All of them. If not, I will send the best to retrieve you constantly until you are weak enough. You can kill them off one by one but I want you back here in 4 years time."

Sakura froze.

'_**What about Takeshi and Yuki?'**_

'_From what I know, they were picked up from Akatsuki. They'll understand if I tell them.'_

'_**Will they join us?'**_

'_Most likely. They hate that they have to constantly change and their history isn't that bad.'_

'_**They haven't killed a lot of people… Well, not enough to create grudges with strangers. All they do is get information.'**_

'_But they're strong enough to take the Hokage themselves.'_

'_**All of Akatsuki is.' **_

Sakura willed herself to relax. She looked at Tsunade straight in the eyes.

"May I spare two members?"

"May I ask why?" Tsunade gave her a tough look.

"Don't worry, you can trust them. I trust them."

"Who are they?"

"Takeshi and Yuki."

"I've heard about them but they don't have much activity in Akatsuki. Why is that?"

"They're jobs is finding information, the rest do the dirty work."

Tsunade glared at her for a moment before nodding her head.

"You know what to do Sakura, don't betray me." Sakura let her eyes soften at that statement.

"I won't, shishou." Sakura gave her a sad smile.

"When are you leaving?"

"Six months."

Tsunade kept her gaze on Sakura, watching her actions.

"Are you not troubled by your relationship with Sasuke? I know you love him."

Sakura tensed. "I will not let that get in the way. We can't ever be close, not in a situation like this."

Tsunade noticed the sadness and the tension so she let the topic slide.

"Remember, Sakura. You have until you are 21 to eliminate the Akatsuki. When you are halfway becoming 20, I will show the village the truth and at that time, the Akatsuki will for sure find out and fight back. I see the power within you, and I know you can do this."

Sakura nodded and looked to her left. The plant seemed suspicious as Sakura could detect a very faint chakra source from it. It was very well hidden and if she hadn't had the training she had with Takeshi and Yuki, she probably wouldn't have noticed it at all.

"Can he come out now?"

Tsunade was surprised. He had a very complicated genjutsu on and if she hadn't placed him there, she wouldn't have detected him.

"Heh, seems like my student knows her sensei well." and Kakashi poofed from his genjutsu, his visible eye crinkling in amusement. "Seems like you've gotten stronger."

Sakura smirked at this. "We're not a team anymore but I guess old habits do die hard."

Kakashi chuckled at that while Tsunade wrote on a scroll.

"You know, if you had any troubles-" Kakashi started.

"Sensei, you had enough troubles. My problems would weigh you down." Sakura stated. She knew about his old team and saw him grieve everyday at the graveyard. "So don't tell me to go to you. Life has hit you hard enough."

Kakashi ruffled her hair and she looked at his eye. It revealed his appreciation and a silent message. _'Thank you.'_

"Aha! Done." Sakura looked at Tsunade questioningly. Tsunade gave her the scroll.

"Sign it. Kakashi, you are a witness to this classified S-ranked mission I'm going to give to Sakura."

Sakura signed it and looked at her two mentors.

"Thank you, shishou."

"Not a problem, Sakura. Now go on, I'm sure you need to talk to some people."

Sakura waved goodbye before leaving, not noticing the pained look her two mentors shared.

"She's too young."

"Kakashi, she can handle it."

"The only thing we can do is hope that you're right."

* * *

That night, Sakura went up her usual route to the Hokage Mountain and she waited for her friends. There would be no alcohol this night. Shortly after, she heard a poof and someone try to tackle her from her meditation position. She smirked before dodging, earning a giggle from a girl.

She opened her eyes to see Takeshi, now 22 years old, with his ruffled brown hair and green eyes and Yuki, also 22, with her long black hair reaching to her waist and her hazel eyes. Takeshi had a scar over his left eye and a slightly big build while Yuki had a tribal tattoo wrapped around her right arm. Sakura leapt up and gave the two a hug, laughing in the process.

The three talked and told stories like they usually did until Yuki broke the happy atmosphere. She was observant of other people's actions and could tell if they were troubled or not.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Yuki asked. "You're happy but it seems like you want to tell us something."

Sakura laughed nervously before looking at the two people she trusted the most.

"Listen, you guys were followed and-"

"What?! Where are they?" Takeshi jumped from his seat and searched around with a kunai in his hand.

'_**You know, for teaching us how to make smarter decisions in a small amount of time, he's such an idiot sometimes.'**_

"Not right now you baka!" and with that, Sakura bonked him on the head and forced him to sit down. "Now let me finish."

"My teacher, Tsunade who is also the Hokage, followed you guys. She made me talk with her and we came to a compromise; when I leave to join Akatsuki, she gives me a year to do whatever I want but when that year is done, I have 2 years to eliminate the rest of the Akatsuki." Sakura said wearily. Her future suddenly looked so tiring.

"What about us?" Yuki asked.

"She let me spare you guys. So now the question is will you kill me, tell the others, or join me?" Sakura looked at them sadly, thinking that she would be out of Akatsuki for sure. However, she wasn't prepared for Takeshi's reaction.

"Hell yeah we're with you! It's fun and all killing people and getting good money but it's tiring to change _all_ the time and Yuki hates giving information knowing that the children won't be spared." Takeshi was being dramatic as always. He got up during his small speech and made wide gesticulations. Yuki and Sakura laughed at this and Yuki looked at Sakura and nodded in agreement.

"They picked us up when we were young, knowing the power we have within. Even if we lived under their wing, I had to train to not grimace or flinch when one died. It's such a tiring lifestyle, knowing that someone is out for your head all the time." Yuki replied. Sakura nodded her head before looking at them.

"So you will join me in the elimination of Akatsuki?"

The two nodded and they all smiled at each other. Takeshi then changed the subject, not wanting the tension to not last any longer and the girls were once again immersed in his escapades back when he younger.

Sakura snuck back home and she was drained of energy. Takeshi talked so much for an Akatsuki member and it was a good thing Yuki was there to keep him in line. It was midnight once again and her parents assumed that she was in her bed after her shifts at the hospital because she locked her room. As she climbed up the window and got ready for bed, she thought of what would happen to her life. She smiled at the thought of showing up those who thought she was weak, of her two best friends living with her, of finally being acknowledged. And with those thoughts, she fell into a blissful dream not knowing of the protective obsidian eyes watching over her as it always had every night.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

'_Finally, I can show my true power.'_

Today was the day Sakura had been waiting for. She had trained continuously for two years for this moment. She was strong enough to beat all of the Rookie 12 but she wouldn't show off that much.

'_**No, these people will only get a sample of what we've got, and we both know where to start.'**_

Sakura got up that morning with these thoughts and was ready to leave before Saki interrupted her.

"Sakura! Where are you going?" Saki called out. Sakura glanced at her before starting for the door.

"Out." She tried to leave but Saki held her wrist.

"Wait, we need to talk." Saki forced Sakura to sit down.

"Listen, those times with Sasuke we were-"

"I know, talking about Itachi and blah blah. Listen, I have to go."

"No, Sakura. Wait. I just wanted to tell you that Itachi finally asked me out and that I wanted you to be the first one I would tell. Now all we have to do is wait for Sasuke and-"

"Now now, me and Sasuke aren't like that and will probably never be like that. I'm sorry that I can't be in your perfect ending Saki, really, but I need to go. Congrats sis."

"Why are you in such a rush?"

"You'll see sis, you'll see. Goodbye and take care of yourself."

At that, Saki was confused. _'It's as if she's leaving… No, she wouldn't.' _Just to make sure, Saki ran out the door. She searched for Sakura with her chakra only to find out that she had masked it and was completely hidden.

'_Damn, I better go to Itachi-kun. He's better at sensing chakra than I am.'_

* * *

Sakura met with Takeshi and Yuki on the mountain and they gave Sakura her robe. Sakura put it on over her white shirt and black short shorts and she burned her headband.

"You guys ready for what I have in store?" Sakura asked slyly.

"Oh yes we are." Takeshi grinned and motioned for Yuki to stay back. She would be their ride out of Konoha as she could teleport to different places and allow all of them to get a good head start.

"Careful hun!"

"You got it babe."

And with that, Sakura and Takeshi poofed away.

_In the Hokage's office_

"Today's the day, isn't it?" asked Kakashi from his position. He was leaning on the wall and was uncharacteristically not looking at his orange little book.

"It is. We can only hope that she won't cause too much trouble."

Tsunade spoke too soon as an explosion was heard. Both ninjas looked at each other with an alarmed expression before heading towards the marketplace.

_With Saki and Itachi_

"Itachi! Itachi!" Saki screamed as she ran into the Uchiha compound.

"Saki! What is it?" Itachi ran to her, hugging her. "What's happened?"

"Where is Sakura? Can you sense her?" Saki asked desperately.

Itachi furrowed his brows as he tried to search for her chakra. Explosions were heard and he froze. She was right in the middle.

"She's at the explosion at the marketplace. We need to hurry. I feel that something horrible is going to happen." Itachi explained and the two left.

_With Sasuke and Naruto_

They were the only ninja at the marketplace at the time. Sasuke was buying fresh tomatos and Naruto was bugging him as usual. When the explosion occurred, they immediately left to where it was and checked for casualties. They were surprised that the explosion was situated in a place where no one would get hurt and immediately got in a fighting stance only to be shell shocked at the intruder. There they were, Akatsuki robes and hats intact. One of them looked up only to show that it was…

'_Sakura? What the- Why?' _Sasuke thought in slight panic.

Sakura chuckled lightly at their expressions before formulating a barrier justsu. No one can get between her, Takeshi, Naruto, and Sasuke.

'_Perfect. Two of the strongest ninjas of my age. I really am sorry for this, Sasuke.'_

"Good morning you two! Having fun without me?" Sakura smirked.

"Sa-sa-sakura-chan? B-but why?" Naruto asked disbelievingly.

"Oh come on, ramen lover. There always was talk of me going dark so I just made their wishes true."

Sasuke death glared at her. He thought of all the special moments they had together.

'_Did those moments not mean anything?'_

As if knowing what he was thinking, Sakura gave him a hard look. He can see slight sadness and regret before it solidified once again. Sasuke saw her clutch his gift tightly and she gave him an expectant look.

"Well, I wanted to give Konoha a little show before leaving and this is perfect. Two of the strongest ninja up right in front of me. If I remember correctly, you've recently become an Anbu, right Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke glared at her and was confused as why she would do this and betray the village. Her expressions made him even more confused. Sakura laughed darkly before unsheathing her sword.

"Get ready boys." She said. "After all, isn't it always ladies first?"

She disappeared and in a flash was behind Naruto. Both were surprised at her remarkable speed and froze. She smirked and kicked Naruto's back, making him stumble to the floor and side kicked Sasuke's side. Sasuke dodged it at the last second and glared at her. He took out his kunai and turned his Sharingan on as Naruto got up, a pained but angry look on his face.

"Sorry Sak, but we won't let you leave here." Sasuke smirked and Naruto howled in agreement. Sakura just laughed at this and readied again. The three charged at each other; Sasuke and Naruto would hit high and low but Sakura would dodge. She poofed and appeared behind Naruto. She grabbed his neck and threw him at Sasuke, who took him and helped him up. Both glared at her before charging again.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" (**1**)

"Rasengan!"

Sasuke sent out a fireball and Sakura dodged it, only to see Naruto come to her side. She dodged Naruto and grabbed the arm that was meant to hit her. She threw him and saw Sasuke coming to her side.

"Chidori!"

She dodged but Sasuke seemed to know that. He hit her but only heard a poof before readying himself once again.

'_Damn substitution jutsu.'_

Sakura reappeared once again and Naruto lashed out at her. Sasuke threw several kunai, which Sakura dodged and enabling Naruto to a slight opening. Sakura saw this and immediately focused chakra on her hand and punched the ground. Tremors were felt and Naruto stumbled a bit. As soon as both ninja were steady, Sasuke saw Sakura punch Naruto in the face.

'_Her fists aren't even covered in chakra when we fight with taijutsu. She's not even trying.'_

It seemed like the audience knew that she was holding back and the crowd grew larger by the second. Sasuke could see them yelling and pounding their fists on the barrier but to no avail, it wouldn't break.

'_Let's make her try.'_

With newfound determination, Sasuke charged with his speed and rose his fist. Sakura dodged and tried to kick him but he caught her leg and threw her back. She landed gracefully and smirked at him before charging with her sword. Sasuke charged back with a kunai and the two fought.

It was like a dance; Sasuke would try to hit but Sakura would dodge and Sakura would try to hit but Sasuke would dodge. She managed to rip his shirt a bit while he hadn't even touched her. Naruto had got up long ago but was looking for an opening.

'_Got one! Let's go dattebayo!'_

Naruto rushed in and was able to punch Sakura's side and tried to punch her face but was almost sliced off. Sakura rushed back, smirking, and made hand signals.

"Suiton: Suiro ga shutsugen!" (**2**)

A dragon made of water emerged and roared. Sakura pointed at the two ninjas before her and yelled once again.

"Suiton: Suiro no kogeki!" (**3**)

The dragon rushed forward to attack the two of them. Sasuke growled and yelled once more.

"Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!" (**4**)

He blew a huge dragon head-shaped fireball and the water dragon was weakened but it still rushed on. He and Naruto leapt out of the way at the last second and looked up only to see Sakura punch their faces. Sasuke retaliated and fought back, whipping his kunai around.

'_I didn't bring my friggin Kusanagi. This is hard.'_

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A couple of Narutos appeared and charged at Sakura. While Sakura was busy with the clones, the two only had seconds to decide how to fight.

"Distract and use constant jutsus." Sasuke said briefly. Naruto nodded and charged his Rasengan.

Once Sakura finished with the clones, she looked up only to see Naruto rushing towards her.

"Tsuin Rasengan!" (**5**)

Sakura preformed a substitution jutsu and the one who was hit was a clone. Naruto growled before making more clones. Sakura dodged and attacked the clones. She had enough of the games and punched her fists on the ground once more. The clones poofed away and she rushed towards Naruto. However, Sasuke came at her with a Chidori and she almost got hit. She felt the lightning near her before she changed directions last minute and was behind Sasuke. She kicked him with a chakra-enhanced foot and rushed towards Naruto. She and Naruto had a taijutsu fight with Sakura getting hit here and there while Naruto got beat up. Deciding that she spent enough time, Sakura took a chakra-enhanced fist and punched Naruto.

"Suiton: Suiro ga shutsugen!"

"Suiton: Suiro no wa kaiko sen!" (**6**)

Another enormous water dragon appeared and opened its mouth. It blew a thick beam of water that almost killed Naruto if it wasn't for Sasuke. Sasuke blew multiple fireballs and Naruto aided with his wind. The dragon fell but that gave Sakura a very huge opening.

Sakura dodged the kunai thrown at her and caught it. She threw it back before drawing out her sword once more and clashing with Sasuke. Once again, a taijustsu battle ensued between the three but Naruto was faltering. His chakra was getting low due to all the clones and Rasengans he created. Sasuke was getting tired too; he had wasted too much energy and chakra. Sakura was getting hit every now and then but she dealt more damage to both. Soon enough, she found a slight opening and kicked Sasuke's stomach and punched Naruto in the gut. Both flew back in opposite directions and she signaled Takeshi to do his part.

"Doton: Doryuheki!" (**7**)

Behind where Sasuke fell rose an earth wall. As soon as Sasuke got up, Sakura pinned him with kunai.

'_It was a good thing he wore a long sleeve this morning.'_

Sakura was breathing normally as she healed herself. She wasn't even tired, and that's what got the people of Konoha scared. She had just bested two powerful shinobis without breaking a sweat. Sure she got hit a few times, but that didn't slow her down.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke, who was breathing hard.

"You used too much chakra, Sas." she whispered.

"Don't call me that!" he spat out and glared at her. His Sharingan was off due to exhaustion.

"Listen, look me in my eyes." she commanded lightly. No one on the outside could hear what she was saying. Sasuke shook his head and she glared at him.

"Hm, I'll just go to Naruto then."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked up only to see Sakura walk over to Naruto's body. Naruto was breathing heavily and looked at Sakura with sad eyes.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" She heard Sasuke call out.

"W-why? I thought we were friends-" he stuttered out.

"Being on the same team for a couple years doesn't ensure a friendship, dear Naruto." Sakura looked at him and he saw a small hint of sadness.

"Look in my eyes and see what has happened." she commanded lightly once again only this time the other complied. Naruto looked bravely at her eyes and she whispered.

"Memori tenso." (**8**)

She got up and she left Naruto alone. Naruto's eyes glazed and he started whimpering. He was tearing up and he shuddered in pain. He closed his eyes in hope that the voices would go away but they didn't, and the memories didn't either. It came one after the other and Naruto couldn't help but scream.

"SHUT UP! STOP IT, PLEASE! WHY WON'T THEY BE QUIET!" he yelled. He placed his hands on either sides of head and rocked back and forth.

Sasuke tensed before giving Sakura a death glare. She gave him a blank look.

"What have you done?!" he roared at her.

"I showed him my past and my life. Didn't know it was that bad." Sakura chuckled darkly once again. "Now, would you like to know the pain that I went through? He's currently going through it and it seems like he's doing pretty bad."

Sasuke looked her straight in the eyes. It was so blank, so emotionless. He glared at her before nodding slowly. He wanted to know the cause of all this; why she was doing this and why they couldn't be friends anymore. She repeated what she did with Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened before he closed them. He grit his teeth in anger and shuddered in both rage and pain. He tried to shut the voices out, but the insults were too much. His breathing got heavier as he heard them.

"_Che, you're weak."_

"_Your sibling will always be better than you will ever be."_

"_The Hokage wasted her time training you."_

"_Why aren't you like your sister? So pathetic unlike her."_

He felt the emotions inside her as he relived her memories. He felt the pain and the anger and shuddered. She had gone through too much.

The outsiders could only assume that Sakura had put a genjutsu on the shinobi to torture them. Tsunade and Kakashi had arrived a long time ago and they were in awe of Sakura's skill.

"We messed up big time." Kakashi stated. "If only we treated her better-"

"Shut it Hatake! What happens happens. We need to find a way out of this mess." Tsunade was fuming. She had made too much of a commotion and had instilled fear in the lives of her people.

'_How the hell will I get them to accept her with open arms.'_

"Did she place a genjutsu on them?" asked Kakashi. Tsunade frowned.

"We will never know until this barrier is gone."

Itachi and Saki could only watch in worry. Saki was frozen in shock. She had never known that Sakura could hold such power and destruction. Itachi was banging his arms on the barrier and trying to light it but it wouldn't budge. He ended up stopping and could only look on. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't give up; on both Sakura and the fight. He growled at the thought of Sakura hurting him. He knew that there was something off about her but he didn't know that the outside forces of life would be the ones to push her into the darkness. If only he had done something sooner.

'_Don't die, foolish little brother.'_

_Back Inside_

"Are you done Sakura? We've got to go soon." Takeshi said. He watched the fight in mild amusement while he sat on a rock chair he created.

"Almost. Give me a couple of minutes." Sakura replied and soon after, both shinobi woke up as if they had a bad dream. They were panting hard with a pained expression.

"How'd you like the show?" Sakura asked.

"I-I… W-we never knew, Sakura-chan. If only-" Naruto started in a whisper.

"No more 'If only's' Naruto. What has happened happened." Sakrua stated.

"Then why show us this? Why show us your pain?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Sakura looked at them both with hard gaze and only the two could detect the hidden sadness in her eyes.

"In hopes that you would understand why I am doing this. Why I need to get stronger so that others would finally acknowledge me."

"And Akatsuki was the only way?" Naruto asked.

"No, but they recognized me and supported me, nothing you guys have ever done. I _feel _like I'm loved and wanted there."

"If you needed friends, I could've-" Naruto started once again but louder.

"No, Naruto. If I needed a friend, you would realize it and come to me, not the other way around. You were all swarming around Suki that I never got a chance." Sakura said bitterly. "At least you know now that this village hates me and in return, I will hate it back."

"They treated me like shit too but I kept my head high." Naruto said, desperate to keep her from leaving.

"This is different, Naruto. At least they don't compare you all the time. The pain in my heart is ten times worse than the pain you felt going through my memories." Sakura smiled miserably. Naruto always made her smile when she was on the team. When the team broke up due to Naruto training with Jiraiya and Sasuke training with his family, she wasn't able to talk to him much anymore. He had grown on her heart and they would only talk during check-ups.

"Hn. You've gotten a lot stronger." Sasuke stated. He was going to train intensely after this battle. If he had taken the fight seriously at the beginning he would have been able to last longer. Sakura gave him a smirk before Takeshi called her out, saying that they had to leave soon. Sakura turned to walk away.

"What about us?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. He loved her so much and Sakura could only give him a solemn gaze. She didn't know of his love and only that he treasured their friendship. "What about our relationship and all those times we had? You're going to throw them away?" Sakura froze at this and looked at him in the eyes.

"With a life and situation like this, I believe that it never would've worked out. If I could, I would." Sakura turned again and walked away.

"We will find you!" Sasuke shouted uncharacteristically. "We will drag you back."

"Yeah we will, dattebayo!" Sakura smirked at this.

"Well then, I'll be waiting boys."

Before Sakura left, she let the barrier go. The two Akatsuki memebers disappeared and the civilians crowded over Sasuke and Naruto. The two noticed that she had left a dead rose on where she used to stand.

"Are you hurt?"

"Are you alright?"

"That bitch!"

"I knew she would betray us!"

None except Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade, and Kakashi knew of the truth, and they were angry.

"Shut UP!" Sasuke yelled angrily. He forced the kunais off of him and helped Naruto up. He walked over to where the dead rose was at and picked it up. The crowd grew silent and Tsunade took this chance to bark her orders out.

"Everyone move out of the way! Kakashi, keep these people in order while I take these two to the hospital."

_At the Hospital_

'_A dead rose, huh. Interesting.' _Tsunade thought when she brought the two in. _'Probably going to be her special thing now.'_

"What was that genjutsu?" Tsunade asked while healing the two.

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other and nodded. Naruto's eyes held a solemn look as he stared off into space.

"She showed us her past. We experienced it firsthand, as if we were the ones being insulted." Naruto said quietly. "The pain was unbearable. No one ever gave her a chance and look at what she's become."

"At least we know she could handle herself." Sasuke muttered. Tsunade looked at the two as she finished healing their wounds.

"I knew of their treatment towards her. I thought she would have been like me and kept her head high but I guess not all of me has rubbed of on her." Tsunade said.

"Why didn't you help her obaa-chan?" Naruto asked and Tsunade bonked his head.

"Don't call me that. And I told you, I thought she could handle it." Tsunade frowned deeply. "She's too strong, the village won't rest in peace until she's been taken in or dead."

Sasuke gave her a hard look.

"Give me one year," he told her silently. Tsunade looked at him in surprise.

"One year to prepare, then I'll bring her back."

"Don't forget me, dattebayo!"

Tsunade smiled at this coincidence. "One year it is."

After Tsunade healed the two, she called the entire town for a meeting. Word had spread around about the battle and fear rose. However, they were calmed a bit knowing that Tsunade would have a plan.

"Good afternoon people of Konoha. We all are aware of the battle that took place this morning and I request that you remain calm while I continue my speech. For Sakura Haruno, I order that she will not be the top priority if she isn't home by a year and a half. She will be a missing nin, but I will _not_ send teams out for her retrieval until after a couple of months, most likely after six months or so."

There were roars and shouts of disapproval. The crowd went into frenzy.

"SILENCE! You have seen her strength. She could destroy half the village herself. I want our shinobi to train robustly after this incident in order to prepare for her retrieval. I have given her a chance to come back and if she does not, _then_ I will send teams out for her immediate death. From today and to the deadline, I will send spies to keep track of her location. Do not worry about security because Jonin exams have recently been finished and I have a lot of excited Jonin who are ready to protect this village. This meeting is dismissed."

Tsunade walked out on the angry shouts of her village and teleported back to her office.

'_Che, idiots. It's all your fault anyways. Now where is my sake?'_

_Back to the meeting_

Sasuke slowly made his way to where Tsunade stood. The crowd quieted as they saw the man who had failed to defeat Sakura. His gaze hardened at the crowd, knowing how they treated her.

"I will do what is in my power to bring her back and serve justice. However, you have seen that I am not strong enough, which is why I have requested the Hokage to let me train vigorously. I am pretty sure the rest of Konoha 12-now-turned-11 would also prepare for her retrieval. I ask that you remain calm and live life normally."

Naruto came out of nowhere and smiled his big smile.

"You got that, dattebayo! We'll bring her back and do you guys good! When I'm done training, I bet you I can beat both the Hokage and the teme, believe it!"

The crowd applauded, believing in their determination and abolished all kind of fear growing in their hearts. They knew Konoha 12-now-11 were one of the strongest ninjas for their age and worked even better with each other. They put faith in their shinobi and did their best to quell the unease in their hearts. Soon, they dispersed and went back to their daily lives.

* * *

"Was it worth it?" Takeshi asked Sakura as they looked at the village from the Hokage Mountain.

"They hated me anyways, might as well as give them a reason." Sakura replied, looking towards the sky. "Listen, when we get to Akatsuki, don't be surprised if my dark side comes out. It's been wanting to come out."

"Don't worry! Cause everyone's got their own dark sides." Takeshi smiled at her and she smiled in return.

"I believe a year is good for your dark side roam free cause nothing's ever good if you keep it inside. Then you should try to learn to keep it in place. After all, when we rid of Akatsuki, things would look significantly brighter." Yuki said. "Are you guys ready?"

The two nodded and Yuki made signs for the teleportation jutsu. They were moved to a path and both looked at Sakura.

"You ready?"

"I'm ready."

* * *

**AN: **If you don't understand those techniques, here they are. Also, Sakura has no elemental affinities in the actual manga and anime but I wanted to give her one so I gave her Water.

**1** – Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. It's very commonly used in Naruto. It's Sasuke's fireball technique that he uses all the time.

**2** – Water Release: Water Dragon Emerge. It literally translates to that and I wanted to do a jutsu like this but I couldn't find any. So, I used Google Translate and made this.

**3 **–Water Release: Water Dragon Attack. It also literally translates to that so forgive me if I am wrong because I used Google Translate haha

**4** – Fire Release: Great Fire Dragon Technique. This is one of Sasuke's jutsus and it's a big fireball that looks like a dragon.

**5** – Twin Rasengan

**6** – Water Release: Water Dragon Hyper Beam

**7 **– Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall

**8** – Memory Transfer. Again, I used Google Translation.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sasuke was unusually impatient.

He looked up at the gray skies as he waited for Kakashi at the bridge, growling softly. He wanted to learn more, to become stronger. He needed to get her back, to see her once more and try to turn her from the darkness. It had been 6 months already and he heard of everything she's been doing. How she killed her victims and left the dead roses for those who would find the bodies. How swift and ruthless she was. She either tortured them or killed them with such horrendous methods that it made Sasuke sick. He still believed that he could change her, that he was the light in her darkness. He felt a presence but not the one he wanted.

"Whatcha doin' here teme?" asked the annoying blonde. Sasuke growled in return and Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"Ne, you've been training without me! What a friend you are." Naruto was pouting and stood next to him. Sasuke just grunted in reply and looked at the sky before glancing at Naruto. He saw the eyes; it meant that he wanted to talk about Sakura. Sasuke willed himself to calm down as Naruto asked him the question.

"Have you heard what's been going on with Sakura-chan?"

Naruto was worried. She was more powerful than Tsunade and was on the wrong side. He heard of her assassinations and torture schemes. Naruto shuddered at the thoughts. According to Ikibi, they found a victim who was stabbed and beaten ruthlessly before getting healed again and the cycle was done over and over again. He didn't want to imagine a kunai embedded in his skin numerous times before getting healed and having the process start all over. The reason why he was worried was because he was afraid that Sakura had turned herself in to the dark.

"Hn. I know." Sasuke grunted, glaring at the space in front of him.

"If only-" Naruto started before an angry voice interrupted him.

"Stop! Stop with the 'If only's'. It's useless thinking about that." Sasuke growled out as directed his glare towards him and Naruto stood back.

"I'm sorry… It's just… You know…" Naruto said with guilt evident in his tone. Sasuke turned away but he completely understood Naruto. If only he had done things sooner none of this would have happened. Eventually, another presence joined them and it was once again not the presence that Sasuke wanted.

"I knew it. Uchiha would be here."

There was Neji Hyuuga and Tenten clad in their Jonin uniform.

"Tch, what do you want."

"We know and we want to help." Neji stated simply. "We all wanted to talk to her but she just brushed us off. I think she thought we only wanted to talk about Saki or to get closer to her in order to get closer to Saki."

"I really wanted her to teach me some defensive skills seeing as she is a medic but she always walked away. We all want to get her back." Tenten said. "The rest want to help too and we've been training for a good while."

"And?" Sasuke was definitely out of character. He was getting easily annoyed and it usually took more than this to get him irritated.

"Wow, teme. You're so dumb." At this, Sasuke glared at Naruto once more. He just stuck his tongue out at him. "They want to train with you! It's probably better cause obaa-chan would probably send them with you. Better team dynamics and all."

"Wow, Naruto. You know what the term dynamics means? That's a surprise." Neji smirked at him and Naruto was fuming.

"What'd you say ice cube?! Say it again, I dare you!" Naruto was yelling and Sasuke was getting very aggravated.

"I said-" _Poof! _

"Why hello there. See, I was-" Kakashi started.

"Shut it." Sasuke glared at him and at the two fellow Jonin in front of him. "Where."

And with that, the group walked to the training grounds Konoha 11 was currently at. Naruto was loud and yelling with Tenten occasionally bonking him on the head while Neji and Sasuke had a glare war. Kakashi lagged back and watched the scene with amusement.

'_Sakura, if only you didn't leave. They're training hard and catching up. Sasuke is so strong and fast already; I think he's faster than you. And Naruto is stronger too. That idiot can last 10 hours of rigorous training. I hope you haven't succumbed to the darkness yet. Just wait a little longer.'_

* * *

Sakura grinned maliciously as she cracked the bones of her latest victim; a sex slave trader that betrayed the Akatsuki. The man howled in pain as she applied more pressure.

"Now now, shall I repeat myself?" The man whimpered in response. Sakura laughed darkly before pressing harder, making the man cry in pain.

"Where. Are. Those. Girls."

"T-they're in the basement. H-here's t-the key. S-stop! Please, s-stop!"

Sakura took the key and took her foot off the man. She glanced at him before pausing, acting as if she was thinking.

"Hm, and what do I do with you now?" She put her hand on her chin before grinning evily.

"Well, you did sell someone information on us. Care to enlighten me?"

"I sold it to a man named Ryoku Tagashi! Stop, please! Spare me!"

Sakura got into a thinking pose again before the smile appeared again.

"Nah."

She stomped hard on his ribs and she heard a sickening crack. The man gasped out in pain and Sakura left him there, fully knowing that he would bleed out and die of suffocation in less than a minute. She fled to the basement and let the girls out. The girls thanked her for saving their lives and Sakura directed them to the nearest shinobi.

It was only missions like these that she showed mercy. She would let prisoners go and direct them to the nearest person who could protect them. Sakura watched them before leaving the premises.

A static noise in her earpiece was heard before a voice talked.

"You got the info?"

"You got that right, Takeshi."

"Hurry back to HQ, Leader wants to talk to you. I'm going for my lunch break now."

As Sakura walked into her headquarters, the members of Akatsuki gave her a malicious grin and she returned it. However, she shuddered inwardly.

'_**They're so evil, even I don't like it.'**_

'_You got that right. I'm sorta glad I get to kill them off. The world doesn't need men like these.'_

Sakura was true to her word and did as Tsunade instructed. She only let her evil roam free so that it would be out of her system. Sakura turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"Watch it, hm!"

'_**Ugh, kill me please.'**_

'_He's so annoying. Why the hell is he my partner.'_

In front of her was Deidara, who was fuming and demanding an apology.

"Well, yeah! Won't you apologize, hm?"

'_He'll be the first one I kill. It'll look like an accident.' _Sakura laughed darkly inwardly.

"Sorry. Now leave, I need to talk to Leader."

Sakura brushed him off and when he yelled obscenities, she flipped him off. As soon as she arrived in front of the door leading to the leader's office, Sakura shuddered slightly before entering. Sakura bowed in respect and waited for the leader to speak. He was standing up and looking outside the window.

"You may relax." Sakura straightened and he turned around.

"You have done a great job. You are a good addition to our group and have instilled so much fear in the hearts of many." At this, Sakura let her evil side come out. She bowed again and smiled malevolently as Pein sat down.

"It's inside me, the darkness. It can never be erased." But deep down, Sakura knew that a year would be enough for her dark side to be gone. All the negative thoughts would be gone by the year was over and she can finally stop.

"That's good. I just wanted to say that you have done well. You are excused."

Sakura left the room and immediately left for her quarters. No one would bother her there except Takeshi, Yuki, and Tobi, who was currently on a mission.

'_That idiot is annoying too.'_

She laid down on her bed and a person entered her room moments after. Yuki smiled before sitting down.

"You do exceptionally well for our organization. If I didn't know any better, you actually want to be here."

Sakura laughed at this and the two talked until Takeshi came and joined in. He talked of his lunch break, which consisted of fast food and fan girls chasing him. His eyes were a deep emerald unlike Sakura's, which were bright. The girls always fell for his eyes and this annoyed him to no end. Yuki just stood on the side lines and laughed, knowing that he wouldn't leave her for one of those girls.

As the three talked like they usually did, Sakura fell into deep thought.

'_I wonder what's going on home.'_

'_**You know boys. They're probably training their asses off.'**_

'_Yeah but…'_

'_**Are you afraid? That no one will accept you even if they know you are a spy?'**_

'_Yes… They can't possibly understand anything. They would probably shut me out because of my power so I was wondering…'_

'_**What now?'**_

'_You're my Inner, you should know.'_

'_**You're stupid. Leaving Konoha and living in 'peace' with these two? What about Sasuke?'**_

'_What about him?'_

'_**He loves you, you know.'**_

'_Impossible.'_

'_**You've seen his eyes back then. They were different… They were softer.'**_

'_Stop. I can't hope. The last time I hoped, it was crushed. Be quiet and let me be. I wish think my thoughts myself.'_

'_**As you wish…'**_

After her Inner left, Sakura zoned in and realized that the two were still talking and she was on airplane mode but Sakrua couldn't help but think of how life would be later on. If the two realized she had zoned out, they didn't show it.

Sakura honestly didn't want to feel such pain and sadness again and she feared that life would be filled with the people of Konoha shying away from her. She knew that it would hurt as much as the insults because Sakura had proved herself worthy; she was better than Saki physically and mentally. Yet the feeling that they would still go to Saki nerved and hurt her.

'_What is it that Saki has that I don't?'_

As Takeshi and Yuki bed her goodnight and turned off the lights, Sakura closed her eyes and dreamt a peaceful dream. She dreamt that people loved her as much as they loved Saki. That they accepted her and that she and Sasuke were happily together. That she was finally in peace.

But dreams don't last. And Sakura woke up with the start the next morning. She looked around and remembered where she was.

'_Just half a year then I can finally kill these evil people. I may be evil, but I am an angel compared to them.'_

And so Sakura started her mornings like she usually did.

She stared outside her window and looked upon the gray skies. She closed her eyes in thought, wondering if Sasuke was seeing the same skies as she. Then she took a shower to wash the tiredness away. Just 6 more months and she can finally stop pretending.

* * *

Tsunade was troubled.

The entire Konoha 11 was showing vast improvements but the most noticeable was Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke was getting faster and the last time she checked, he was on par with Sakura. Naruto was getting stronger and she saw that boy train for at least 8 hours. The others showed improvements in general: speed, strength, precision, and more. Their team dynamics improved the best and Tsunade feared that Sakura would get captured once she sends them on the retrieval mission.

Tsunade was able to have it set back for four months, meaning that Sakura would have to evade them two months earlier than usual. She didn't doubt her abilities; she heard all about her accomplishments.

Sakura had earned a terrifying reputation. She was known to stab or break bones repeatedly before healing her victims as a torture method. She would also poison her assassination targets or cut them into pieces. For sure she had gotten stronger; she was under Akatsuki supervision after all but Tsunade wanted to limit the chances of the success rate of the retrieval mission so she limited the group amount up to 4.

The main reason why Tsunade was worried was because of the things she had heard Sakura was doing. She heard of the way she killed people and the many different ways she tortured people. Tsunade frowned and rubbed her temples. She needed a drink and she needed it now.

Tsunade could do nothing but hope that Sakura didn't give in to the darkness just yet.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Do you sense it?" a woman asked from a mouse mask.

There were four figures all clad in ANBU attire. The team leader motioned the team to stop. He had a hawk mask on and the other two figures had a cat and wolf mask.

"Do you feel it? The darkness?" The Hawk asked the Wolf. He received a grunt in return.

"Tch, of course you wouldn't answer. Byakugan!" The Hawk exclaimed. He tensed on the spot before turning back to his team.

"We have spotted our target. Seems like our sources were right this time."

Konoha 11 has been trying for weeks to look for Sakura Haruno. It seems like all the sources were inaccurate until today. The Wolf growled impatiently and was about to leave but the Hawk stopped him.

"Sasuke, do as I say. I am the team leader." The Wolf glared at him in return.

" Why do I have to listen to you, Hyuuga?"

"Cause Neji is team leader you baka!" the Mouse yelled, about to smack him on the head.

"Tenten, do not aggravate him." the Cat said without stuttering. She had lost it long ago due to the presence of a hyperactive blonde.

"Hinata, he's being a total ass."

"What do you expect? It is the Uchiha after all." Neji smirked from his mask as Sasuke glared at him. "We wait. We need to have an advantage and ambush them."

The others agreed and Sasuke was forced to stay upon the trees. He wanted badly to go up to her, to hug her and tell her how much he missed her.

Yes, Sasuke was admitting it. He loved Sakura. He was there her entire life, watching her beauty and power in the medical field rise. He wanted so bad to comfort her and tell her his feelings but he was an Uchiha. Uchiha don't express emotions. So he hid in the shadows, believing it to be the best choice when in reality it was the worst choice ever. It was because of that choice Sakura left.

'_You will get your happy ending, I promise__.'_

* * *

'_**Do you feel them? They're a couple weeks early.'**_

'_Che, of course it's Konoha. They're planning to ambush us.'_

'_**Hey! We can finally get rid of this freak.'**_

Sakura's eyes widened a fraction and smirked for a bit. She and Deidara had just finished scouting for a mission and were about to return back to their HQ. He kept on rambling about bombs and art and Sasori and Sakura just had about enough.

'_We can blame it on them.'_

Sakura smiled inwardly and she turned to Deidara. Her impassive mask was on as she asked him a question.

"Do you feel something?"

Sakura knew they were of hearing distance and that her question would bring them out sooner than later.

"What shit are you talking about now, Sakura? Always emo and shit, it's annoying and-" _BAM!_

A smoke bomb was thrown and Sakura smirked. She would finally be able to get rid of Deidara.

As the smoke cleared, she saw four ANBU figures. Her face contorted into a smug smirk as she saw who she was fighting against.

'_**Easy. I can see their eyes without difficulty. Two Hyuugas, Neji as Hawk and Hinata as Cat. I recognize those buns anywhere. Tenten is the Mouse while…hmm. Sharingan, meaning that Sauske is the Wolf.'**_

'_This will be interesting.'_

"Ah, Konoha nin. It's been a while." Sakura said with the smirk still on her face.

The Wolf growled in return and the four rushed at them.

Sakura rushed back and made quick hand seals.

"Suiton: Suiro ga shutsugen!"

A water dragon appeared and Sakura pointed the four of them. Deidara went to the side as he saw they wanted her and not him. He prepared his clay objects for explosion and waited for the right moment because he knew that Sakura could handle himself.

"Suiton: Suiro no wa kaiko sen!"

The dragon let out a beam of water and attempted to hit any of the four shinobi.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" the Wolf exclaimed and he created multiple fireballs that eventually subdued the dragon. Meanwhile, Deidara came out and threw his clay objects at them.

"Katsu!"

The objects exploded and the forced the four members to regroup and organize a plan.

"That blonde guy is in the way. Wolf, keep Sakura busy while we take him out." the Hawk said. However, the group was split as Deidara threw more of his clay and attempted to explode them.

Sasuke rushed towards Sakura and she ran towards him, unsheathing a special katana she had made herself. If she poured chakra into it, water comes out and once she stops, it turns into ice making her sword either longer and sharper by leaving it down or spiky at the fronts if she held it pointing towards someone. She decided with length toady as Sasuke pulled out his Kusanagi and they both clashed their swords with each other. Sakura looked into his eyes bravely and gave a small smile. Sasuke momentarily tensed.

'_Is that… regret?'_

He had no time to think as she broke off and swung at him, emotionless facade back in place. He dodged and they clashed with each other. They were so fast that they were little blurs. Although Sasuke was faster, Sakura was able to predict his movements and countered him easily. She was able to lightly graze his armor every now and then before he would attack again. He noticed that she was once again holding back. She didn't focus chakra on her feet to make her faster and this made him angry. He was fuming and he pushed her back with force.

Sakura saw his eyes spinning wildly and thought that his three tomoe were so beautiful. She broke her gaze with him and focused on his mouth. She knew that if she looked into his eyes once more, she would be trapped in a genjutsu. Now that he was angry, she would have to be on the defensive.

On the other side, Deidara was having a hard time. He couldn't mold in time to match the speed of the other three. At one instance he was getting hit by weapons and the other, he was forced into taijutsu. Having enough, he made an clay clone of himself. He forced it near the Hawk before exploding it.

"Katsu!"

He saw the Hawk's eyes widen before he was saved by the Cat. Both were slightly injured and Deidara had no time to be proud as he was dodging weapons once more. He threw his clay at her and exploded it again once more.

'_Where the hell is that brat when you need her?'_

As if she heard him, Sakura left her battle with Sasuke and ran to Deidara. But things would not go his way, no. Today was the end of Deidara.

Sakura, knowing that once Sasuke caught up, would take a swing at her so she headed towards Deidara. He looked like he was having a bad time as he was more of a long distance fighter. Sakura deliberately slowed down and turned at the last second. Deidara's eyes widened as he saw Sakura come at him with the Wolf hot at her heels.

'_If she doesn't turn or do something, he'll run into me!'_

Everything was in slow mo. As Sakura turned at the last second, Sasuke thrust his sword. He watched as it hit her partner, like she knew he would hit him. His Kusanagi was deeply embedded in Deidara's stomach and he saw his eye's widen in disbelief, as if Sakura had finally made a mistake but at the most terrible time. It was as if she did it on purpose.

Sasuke inwardly shook his head. She wouldn't do that, she was too perfect at theses battles. She held back against him in a sword fight and she was winning. There was no way she would deliberately do that.

As Deidara gasped for his air, Sakura threw explosion tags at the ANBU except for Sasuke and used that distraction to take Deidara and carry him. She pummeled her fist on the ground to create another distraction so she would make it to the HQ with extra time. This time, she used chakra on her feet as she carried Deidara on her back.

He coughed and she felt a tad bit guilty.

"…why? Why did you dodge the last second?"

"I needed to help you as fast as I could and I miscalculated the speed. I am so sorry." Lies, all lies.

Deidara coughed blood out and tried to speak once again.

"..can you.. can you heal me?"

Sakura stopped for a moment to look at the wound. It was too close to the heart and she knew that he was losing too much blood. She couldn't do anything and he knew. He laughed a bit before spitting out blood.

"…do… Do something, hm?"

Sakrua stayed quiet. The least she could do was to grant his last wish.

"I…want to…be buried Sasori… when his time comes… tell leader that…please…"

Sakura nodded silently and masked her chakra so the others would find them.

"…so we can find out whose…art was the best… Say… you weren't really that bad… after all… I'm sorry…" he managed out and Sakura saw his eyes. She tried not to cry even though she said multiple times that she would kill him.

"No, I'm sorry Deidara. Live in peace now, I know that your art will last a lifetime." Sakura said gently and he smiled at her, a true genuine smile. Even if Deidara was a killer, he always had a heart. The others were too empty and too cold; he was the only one she initiated fights with. She sort of hated to say that she would miss him.

So she closed his eyes and ran back to her HQ. She tried not to cry because of what she did. She unknowingly made a friend at Akatsuki, a bond. And she shattered it. She killed him, the only one in Akatsuki who would say sorry for the things he had done, and she felt like shit for doing so.

* * *

She just told the story of how Deidara died and his wishes. Pein never suspected that she was doing it on purpose because he saw the flicker of sadness when she retold the story. He knew she was affected so he did not question her. They buried Deidara near the HQ and Pein let her keep Deidara's eye scope he used for long distance as a memory. Sakura was surprised he was even acting this way, but she supposed it was because she was his favorite. He ordered that she would take no missions for a while seeing that Konoha was after her. He didn't want his special trump card to be stolen away.

Deidara really was the only joyful one around. He would play around with the other members and annoy them. Tobi was a different case; he was sick and he played with the limbs of his enemies after he blew them up. Deidara was special. She had always thought of him as an annoying, cold killer but she found him to be just like her except that he had no one to guide him. But Sakura didn't need these thoughts right now. She needed to find out how to kill the rest of the Akatsuki without them knowing.

So Sakura spent the rest of her days doing rigorous training. She trained to keep the pain away from her mind, to keep the memory of her unexpected friend away. Yuki and Takeshi knew of what had happened and that the two had a closer relationship than just arguing. They were literally the only ones other than themselves that were light-hearted enough to argue. The rest were either too emotionless or argued about horrible things. Seeing this, they left Sakrua alone to grieve and she did. She would rid of this organization so that no misguided people like Deidara would ever turn evil. This world needed more joy than pain.

* * *

The ANBU team went back to Konoha confused as ever. It seemed as if Sakura wanted her partner to die. It made no sense. Sasuke admitted that he felt like she was holding back and playing more on the defense instead of the offense. As they told the mission details to Tsunade, she rubbed her fingers on her temples and barked at them to leave, saying that she needed to think. But she knew she didn't. She knew that Sakura was fulfilling her part of the mission.

And sure enough, a couple days later, a package arrived for Tsunade. She opened it and found a dead rose and a blood sample. There was also a handwritten note attatched to it.

_Tsunade-sama,_

_Please do not tamper with this. Deidara was the only light in Akatsuki and I realized it too late. He was misguided just like me except he had no light to follow. I am extremely sorrowful that I had killed a friend of mine. Pein let me keep his eye scope, and I will treasure it forever. However, there is one thing for sure; Akatsuki will be destroyed. You can count on that._

_Sakura Haruno_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It's been eight months since the death of Deidara and Sakura, Takeshi, and Yuki currently resided in the Hidden Village of the Rain before going back to Konoha.

They had done it. They had done the impossible. With just the three of them, they completely killed off the Akatsuki. Sakura held her end of the promise. She was given two years to kill them and she did it in less than one. That was a remarkable feat, but it couldn't have been done with her two best friends.

Takeshi was an earth and fire type while Yuki was a lightening and water type. Sakrua remembered all the battles she had with each Akatsuki member.

They had decided to get rid of Zetsu and Tobi first, seeing as Zetsu was the spy of Akatsuki and Tobi was the weakest one. They killed both quite easily. Takeshi went up to Zetsu during a mission to give him information only to stab him. He then trapped him with his earth walls and they killed him using kunai and katanas. They then changed his memories that instead of them killing him, it was Hidden Rock Shinobi. In his memory, the 'shinobi' saw the exchange and ambushed Zetsu as soon as Takeshi was out of range. Pein was appalled at the fact that his spy was dead and ordered all Akatsuki to be more aware.

They ambushed Tobi while he was on a solo mission near the Hidden Village of the Mist. Since Sakura and Yuki were both water types, they were the ones who killed Tobi. They cloaked themselves as Hidden Mist ANBU and Sakura's speed/dragons combined with Yuki's deadly accuracy with her water jutsus proved to be stronger than Tobi's teleportation jutsus and explosions. He was dead and a couple days later, when Pein sent Takeshi to find where Tobi was, Takeshi showed up with his dead body. This further increased Pein's stress and he sent them on more spy missions.

They decided to do 'immortality' duo next, seeing as they were very complicated to kill. Pein had sent them on a mission to spy on Konoha, believing that they had to do with the recent Akatsuki death and were rallying up different shinobi. He chose the three because they were the only ones available. What the rest of the members didn't know was that Takeshi had tipped off the Konoha shinobi and they were once again ambushed. The battle was a long one and Team Asuma was able to outsmart Hidan and trap him deep in the Nara woods. The rest of Konoha 11 worked together to stop Kakazu and Sakura, though they aimed to kill Kakazu first. So she didn't seem too out of place, Sakura helped Kakazu but she didn't try at all. She would attack but seem as if she were slower than usual. There was a time when Sasuke was aiming his fireball at her and Sakura's clone punched him, knowing that it would go straight for Kakazu, who didn't see it coming. Sakura's 'mistakes' led to his downfall and she was called to retreat before doing any more. She was able to retrieve Hidan's scythe and Kakazu's body before leaving. Pein was getting angry and restless; it seemed as the weeks went on, his Akatsuki members kept on dying because of ambushes. He was on the edge and sent Kisame and Konan to go investigate while he had Takeshi and Yuki spy around Konoha once more. Meanwhile, he sent Sasori and Sakura to the Hidden Village of the Sand in order to strike fear. Even if his members were dying, he needed people to be scared. He wanted to show that Akatsuki wasn't fazed and that they would be more ruthless than ever.

In that mission, there were no accidental deaths. No, Sakura almost died in that mission. They both had completely underestimated Gaara and his siblings. The three kept them on edge even though Sasori was the puppet master. It was the extraordinary teamwork the sand siblings had that made them formidable. While Temari provided cover from long range and Gaara had both the offensive and defensive, Kankuro kept Sakura busy with his puppets. The only reason they had won was because Sakura summoned several dragons and they distracted Gaara and Temari enough for Sakura to finish her fight with Kankuro and help out Sasori. She was surrounded by sand and it would absorb her water jutsus so she was at a complete disadvantage. Sakura relied on her taijutsu and speed for this fight and did not get away unscathed. She managed to weaken Temari enough that she had to stop and used water on Gaara's defense so it became soiled. It looked as if Sasori and Sakura were going to win but Gaara made an unexpected move with his sand and was able to immobilize Sasori. As he crushed Sasori's heart, Sakura made several clones to free Sasori and proceeded to pick him up. She ran as fast and as far as her feet could have taken her. The blow was fatal but it gave Sasori enough time to say his last wishes. The last thing he told her was, "That… stupid…idiot is waiting for…me… I guess now… we will see…whose art…is really the best… Thank you…for not leaving me…"

Sasori's death was a surprise. She hadn't thought he would ever say those words because he was so cold back at the base. It seemed like Deidara was able to help him feel once again even though he was a literally puppet. Sasori ended up giving Sakura what he had learned his entire life all in a book he had written. Sakura's last words to him were, "Thank you, for helping me believe that things can change. Say… when I come over there, I bet you 100 ryo that Deidara won the perfect art award." Sasori smirked at her before his eyes turned lifeless.

When she went back to HQ, she went straight for Pein's office. He saw the state she was in and that she was almost out of chakra. He also saw Sasori's dead puppet body and he turned away. He told her to rest and to take care of the bodies the day after. He knew that he could trust Sakura. She wasn't failing on purpose because she had almost died on the last mission so he crossed her out as a suspect. Knowing that she had Pein's trust, she decided to poison him in order to spare bloodshed and work. It was all in good timing because Konan and Kisame came back with no information at all. They were all angry and distracted so they wouldn't suspect a thing.

So as they all sat to eat dinner, Sakura poisoned the three Akatsuki member's food and drink. Sakura, Yuki, or Konan usually cooked but Yuki was still out spying and Konan was tired because of her latest mission. Everyone ate without a care and within minutes, they dropped dead. Sakura remembered their expressions; it was filled with hate, shock, and betrayal. Once she made sure they were dead, she took Kisame's Samehada, Konan's paper flower, and Pein's eyes as souvenirs. She knew his eyes would be sought out so she took it to keep it safe.

All of this happened within the range of seven months. Sakura burned the Akatsuki HQ down and buried the real Sasori and Deidara near a cliff where she knew they would have enjoyed the view. She could already imagine Deidara's spirit annoying Sasori. She took her trophies from the Akatsuki members and hid them safely until she could get it again and hide it back in Konoha. She had Deidara's eye scope, Zetsu's venus fly-trap that was once a part of him, Tobi's mask, Hidan's scythe, Kakazu's many hearts, Sasori's book, Kisame's Samehada, Konan's paper flower, and Pein's eyes. She hid them well before contacting Takeshi and Yuki and the trio left.

They were supposed to go back to Konoha but Sakura wanted to relax for a while. They found an inn in the Hidden Rain village and they stayed there for a couple of weeks. Takeshi and Yuki ended up marrying each other after a week or two and the two had their honeymoon there, unfortunately for Sakura. A couple of days after the honeymoon, Sakura finally felt the courage to go back home.

'_Screw it, I don't care if they accept me or not. I got Konoha 11 to back me up and they're all in ANBU.'_

'_**Come to think of it… aren't we still Chunin?'**_

'…_Aw shit, I forgot. Gee thanks Inner.'_

'_**No problem.'**_

'_Ugh, now I have to take Jonin _and _ANBU exams. That's too much.'_

'_**That is if they let you take them.'**_

'_You are such a buzz kill.'_

'_**I am you, so that means you are too.'**_

'_Can you just stay quiet?'_

'_**Okay, just saying.'**_

_'Che, what an ass. Hm... I wonder how they're doing back at home.'_

'_**Probably training their asses off. Heh, I can just imagine Sasuke's shirtless body glistening-'**_

Sakura proceeded to trap Inner Sakura in the deepest corners of her mind before setting out to Konoha.

* * *

Tsunade was confused. Akatsuki's HQ was burned to the ground about a month ago but Sakura wasn't back. She was surprised at first because Sakura had completed the task in less than two years. She took another swing of her sake before thinking once more.

Sasuke and Naruto were both incredibly strong; there was no doubt that either would be able to take Sakura on alone and win. Sasuke was faster than the Fourth Hokage, and that man wasn't called the Yellow Flash for no reason. Naruto also inherited his father's speed and was slower than Sasuke by a little bit. What he made up for in lack of organization was his endurance and strength. Whereas Sasuke could formulate a plan in seconds, Naruto needed minutes. Long story short; Sasuke was the brains and Naruto was the one who had no limits.

She didn't keep her promise of telling the village the truth about Sakrua. She was supposed to do it two months ago but she wanted to wait and give Sakura more time to sneakily kill the Akatsuki members. Revealing the truth too early would have ruined any surprises so she decided to do it tomorrow.

Tsunade sighed before taking another drink from her sake bottle. Tomorrow would be a long day.

_The following morning_

As Sakura, Takeshi, and Yuki walked towards the village, Konoha's guards stopped them. They still wore their robes just to add the dramatic effect. Sakura smirked at their reactions; it was hilarious seeing the border patrol almost piss their pants.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" a guard shouted.

The trio all put their hands up behind their heads.

"We come willingly." Sakura said and after she finished her statement, the guards roughly subdued her and dug their knee on her back as they cuffed her.

"Hey, isn't this a bit brutal?" Sakura's back was hurting.

"Shut up!"

'_**What a bitch.'**_

'_Don't worry, he'll regret it.'_

As Sakura looked up, she saw a familiar figure. _'What a coincidence.'_ He dropped his bags from where he was and ran to her. The guards looked up to see Sasuke breathing a bit hard.

"Let her go." he ordered.

"B-but sir-"

"I said let. Her. Go. I can take it from here." Sasuke was still panting a bit; he did run twice as fast as he normally would.

"Psh, I got this, Sasuke." Sakura was struggling to get on her knees before she got up. "See? And why are you breathing so hard? Hah, you haven't been training you lazy ass-"

She was interrupted as Sasuke hugged her. Her eyes widened and she froze in shock.

"You're home. You're finally home." he whispered. The guards looked at them in confusion and Takeshi sulked.

"Heh, you owe me 50 ryo."

"No fair. How would you know he would be here?"

"Woman's intuition."

"I want it too!"

Yuki laughed at his childish antics before looking at the two before her. The guards were looking at them as if they were crazy. _'This is how Akatsuki members act like?'_

Sasuke took a look at Sakura and noticed the changes immediately. Her curves had filled out and her body was enticing. Due to this, he noted that he might need to protect her from the perverts at Konoha. Her hair was still shoulder length but it was luscious and no longer bloodstained. Just like her bright emerald eyes, her entire aura was filled with life and she was no longer the blank, emotionless missing nin he knew. It was hard to believe that someone like her could even torture someone.

After he observed her changes, he teleported Sakura and her companions to the Hokage's office. She was drinking once again and her papers were piled on the floor. It reached up to her desk.

"Holy shit! I told you not to do that during emergencies-"

"Hi shishou."

Tsunade promptly broke her sake bottle at the sound of the voice. Her eyes widened before she got up to hug Sakura, who proceeded to gasp for air.

"You did it... you did it." Tsunade was elated and she let her go.

"Of course I did shishou. I even did it a year early." At this Sakura smirked. "Without these guys, it would've been really hard."

Takeshi and Yuki smiled at Tsunade and she gave them a big grin in return. Sasuke just stood, confused once more.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You'll see soon. There will be a village meeting in a couple of minutes."

Sasuke frowned but he felt Sakura tug his hand. He looked at her and she gave him a small smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

Tsunade stood behind the railing and looked at the village before her. Once she got the signal that the people were ready, she started her speech.

"People of Konoha! I know word has spread around. Do you believe it? Would you believe it? Akatsuki is no more!"

The crowd roared and applause was heard.

"It all couldn't have been done if it wasn't for a key player. Our very own savior is here!"

The crowd roared once more.

"I welcome our heroes, Sakura Haruno and Takeshi and Yuki Shitatsu!"

At this the crowd grew silent, too frozen in bewilderment and surprise as Sakura, Takeshi, and Yuki walked out clad in Akatsuki uniform.

"You see, it was all a mission. Sakura acted as a spy for us in Akatsuki. She managed to get these two fellows to side with her and they were supposed to eliminate Akatsuki by next year but Sakura did it a year earlier. However you should know that her feelings were not fake. What she did was out of her own actions. She killed and tortured for a year because I let her so. She needed a way to let out the bad so there would be space for the good."

The crowd was deafeningly silent, focused on Tsunade's revelation.

"It was _you _who fueled her hatred. Do not forget that _you_ insulted this powerful woman years ago. You called her weak, ugly, and unskillful. You lowered yourself to trash by comparing her to her sister. If you had kept your mouths shut, you would have saved a poor little girl from darkness."

Sakura looked at their expressions and frowned. They all looked so guilty and she didn't want their forgiveness.

"I don't want your pity. The best you can do to me is to leave me alone."

Surprised at the sound of her voice, the village looked at her in awe. They looked at her closer. She was taller and her body filled out quite nicely. Her voice matured as well as her face. Her short hair looked luscious and well taken care of. Her green eyes weren't blank and dull; it was bright and full of light. They blinked out of their trance once Tsunade started her speech once again.

"She really did intend to join the Akatuki, I just got to her before she left. She also killed and tortured innocent lives and for those two reasons, I will punish her. I will also punish her two companions but since they helped eliminate their organization, they will get the same sentence as Sakura. I am charging Sakura Haruno and Mr. and Mrs. Shitatsu 100 hours of community service as well as one month's worth of chakra restraints. Since Sakura is too powerful, I will have her live in house arrest with an ANBU for 6 months. She and her companions cannot take the Jonin or ANBU tests until a year has passed. This is my decision and this meeting is adjourned!"

The crowd was disturbingly quiet, curious as to what Sakura and her friends would do next. Sakura gave her friends a look and they all smiled reassuringly. The trio took of their Akatsuki attire and revealed their attire underneath, which was Konoha's Jonin uniform. Sakura got her match and as she burned the last of the Akatsuki robes, the crowd roared once more and everyone went out to celebrate.

* * *

The night was filled with excitement and joy because the entire village was in celebration. However, there were two figures on top of the Hokage Mountain, the place where everything started.

"Hn. You never liked parties." one said to the other as he sat down.

"You mean _we _never like parties." the woman replied, smiling to the man next to her.

"Heh, never thought I'd see the day." the man said with a smirk on his face.

"What day, Sasuke?" the woman asked. Sasuke turned to her and touched her check.

"The day you would smile contentedly. It's beautiful, Sakura." Sakura blushed at his statement and swatted his hand away. Sasuke chuckled lightly at this.

"Ugh, I can't stand you. You're too lovey-dovey. I miss the old angsty you." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and he smirked at her. He rested his hand over hers.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, you love me no matter what side I show."

"Cocky bastard… good old Sasuke."

Sasuke was a bit tense when she said that. She gave him a questioning glance.

"…kun." he said quietly.

Sakura smiled at him once more and she leaned his head on his shoulder.

"…Sasuke-kun."

And Sakura thought that time had stopped and the world only contained the both of them.

"SAKURAAA! TEMEEE! YOU ASSHOLESS!"

"SAKURA YOU CAME BACK AND YOU DON'T TELL YOUR SISTER!"

...or not.

Both froze and turned around to see a completely overjoyed Naruto and an excited Saki. They got up only for the two to rush over to their position.

"YOU IDIOT I MISSED YOU!" and with that, Naruto glomped Sakura.

"MOVE, SHE'S MY SISTER!" Saki yelled and shoved Naruto away before hugging Sakura tightly. "YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME THOSE ASSHOLES SAID THOSE THINGS SO I COULDV'E-"

"S-saki, seriously. I-its okay." Sakura was losing her breath and thankfully, Saki let go. Sakura saw Itachi and Hinata walking towards them and she gave Saki a questioning glance.

"Ano, Sakura. The others want to meet you." Hinata said shyly without a stutter and Sakura gave her a smile.

"Of course I'll come."

"Good, cause Takeshi is getting drunk and Yuki is playing strip poker." Itachi stated. "Also, mother and father want to meet you. They've been interested in a long time."

At the mention of her friends, Sakura sweat dropped but when she heard about Sasuke's parents, she blushed.

"N-ne, Sasuke-kun? What does that mean?"

Sasuke smirked at her and rested his arms around her, embracing her from behind.

"Hn. They've known about my feelings for a long time." he said while nuzzling his head on the crane of her neck. Sakura blushed and pushed him away.

"They also want to meet the girl who beat their son and smashed his pride." he added jokingly. At this, Sakura's face grew dark and turned away but Sasuke held her arm and turned her to face him.

"It's all over, it's in the past."

"I know... I know."

The others knew they needed more time to talk so they broke the ever-growing tension.

"Hey! I wanna eat some ramen so imma go first! Believe it!" Naruto yelled before dragging Hinata who timidly waved bye.

"Ugh, he's going to do something stupid. Promise you'll come Sakura!" Saki yelled and glared at Itachi. Sasuke made a whipping noise and he glared at him.

"Tch, bye foolish little brother. I wish to see you soon, Sakura."

Sasuke smirked at him and Sakura waved goodbye. As soon as they left, Sasuke turned back to Sakura.

"Ready to be living with me?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade chose him to be the one to stay with her during her house arrest and Sakura was relieved for that.

"Of course not, how can I stand anyone like you?" Sasuke just smirked at her. He lived not too far from the district and had a large flat. It was big enough for a family to live in.

"I don't know, you tell me." Sasuke smirked at her once more and she laughed.

At first, there was a comfortable silence as they sat down but Sasuke felt the tension grow again. He faced away from the village lights and turned towards Sakura, who had had her head turned up to the stars. He grabbed her hand and she looked at him, confusion and doubt in her eyes.

"...What are we?" she said quietly.

"Whatever you want to be."

That was all Sakura needed for her fears to wash away and kiss him. She had wanted to do this for so long but the circumstances back then showed that she couldn't. She got on top of him and draped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as he snaked his arms around her waist. He flipped them over and settled himself between her legs. She tugged on his hair while he gently bit her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and the two battled for dominance with Sasuke winning eventually. The two parted after a while and breathed heavily. The two laughed softly as Sasuke rested his forehead on hers.

"So is it what I think it is?" Sasuke gave her a lazy smirk and the two sat back up.

"It is. Ever since I was little..." Sakura trailed off, looking in his glazed obsidian eyes. She could see the love in them and couldn't help but think if this really was Sasuke. He never showed any type of feelings.

As if Sasuke sensed her doubt, he gently gave her a chaste kiss before hugging her. He looked at her straight in the eyes, not wanting to show a lie.

"Ever since we met, I had this odd feeling of protecting you. And I was scared so I ignored it, ignored _you_. That proved to be the worst decision of my life." Sasuke started, seeing the surprised look in her eyes. "Don't expect me to be this affectionate and talkative in public. Us Uchiha don't like to express feelings so openly."

Sakura laughed in relief and happiness. She snuggled into his arms as she replied back to him.

"Of course, I love you no matter what."

She gave him a chaste kiss and he responded.

"And I love you."

With that, the two got up and walked to Ichiraku's Ramen hand in hand.

* * *

When the two arrived, they both sweatdropped. The newly built shop was bigger and had its own private room, which was where they were currently in.

Takeshi was drunk and trying to flirt with a lamp and Yuki was playing strip poker with Kiba, Naruto, and two of the waiters. She still had her clothes on while the others were shirtless. Sakura saw her smirk before taking all the cash; she had won again.

"Screw it! I give up." Kiba said and put his shirt, jacket, and headband back on.

"Yeah, we should be working right now."

"It's okay man. Hey, our shifts are on weekends and you should come sometime. We'll be sure to beat you next time." The two waiters told Yuki before heading out. They didn't seem scared of her and Yuki was happy for that.

"Aw, I wanted to buy Hinata-chan something new." Naruto pouted and sat back down to his original spot.

Sakura looked at her surroundings and just sighed. To her left in the corner were Lee and Gai hugging and ranting about youth, both obviously drunk. Naruto was talking to Hinata while Neji glared at him from his spot on the rectangular table. Tenten was by his side and kept him at bay. Why the two sat directly across with each other was a mystery; everyone knew that Neji would try to beat Naruto up at any chance he got. Sakura shook her head and looked in front of her. She saw Ino and Saki arguing about the latest fashion and Itachi and Shikamaru talking quietly. Off to the right side, Chouji was still eating ramen and Shino was trying to cheer Kiba up because of all the money he lost. Yuki was there counting all the money she had won while taking pictures of Takeshi trying to make out with a lamp.

Ino was the first to notice the two newcomers and she shouted for their attention. Suddenly, everyone turned from their sides and greeted them. Sakura was a bit unsure as to how she should react but Sasuke squeezed her hand in reassurance. Sakura smiled at him and they took their seats next to each other in front of Ino and Saki.

Surprisingly, Sakura had gotten along well with the others. She had agreed to teach Tenten on how to improve on her taijutsu and she agreed to teach Sakura everything about weapons. The two chatted amiably for a while before Ino called Sakura out.

When Sakura and Ino met, they immediately realized that they were very compatible. They knew that this was the beginning of a long friendship. The two would argue over fashion or tease about their boys. Sakura was surprised that she and Ino were very comfortable with each other despite all that had happened.

Sakura and Hinata were already on good terms and the two had a brief conversation before Naruto dragged Hinata away to talk about the wonders of ramen. She saw Neji glare at him and decided to pay him a visit. Sakura and Neji both had a deep respect for each other due to their encounters when Sakura was still an Akatsuki member. He was always the team leader and was able to outsmart her on few occasions. The two talked about battle strategies until Tenten decided that she would get drunk and start stripping. Gai and Lee also thought that it was the perfect time to sing so they sang Barney's 'I Love You'. Lee was beatboxing while Gai was singing with an ungodly, hoarse voice. Tenten was stripping off to the beat of the beatbox and Neji shook his head in shame. He excused himself and Tenten and the others burst in laughter.

Sakura had gotten well with Shikamaru seeing as she gave him a challenge when they played Shogi. Sakura sweatdropped when she saw him have his Shogi board out in the middle of chaos playing with Itachi. While the two played, they talked of strategies and got to know each other better. Speaking of Itachi, Sakura felt a bit nervous around him at first but discovered that he wasn't as bad as she thought he was. He would tease her about Sasuke often and she would playfully glare at him. By the end of the night, he grew from a complete stranger to a brotherly figure.

At first, Kiba flirted with Sakura but backed off when he noticed Sasuke's glare. Sakura only shook her head and they both laughed it off. Despite his advances on her, she was comfortable with him and knew she could rely on him during search missions. Sakrua had also gotten to pet Akamaru and they both loved each other. Eventually, Sakura saw that Sasuke was getting jealous so she bed Kiba goodbye and talked to Shino. She was fascinated by his bugs and how they worked so she asked multiple questions. He answered them all and felt relieved that she didn't scream and back off. Although she couldn't see it, Shino smiled due to the fact that she wasn't scared and was the complete opposite. He was happy he had a friend that was interested in his fighting style instead of making a commotion.

Sakura decided not to go to Gai and Lee seeing as how they were drunk so she went back to her seat next to Sasuke.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"Yeah." she replied.

Sakura spent that evening relaxing and spending time with her newfound friends. She found out more about them and in turn, they found out more about her. They would ask each other questions and answer. As the night's end grew near, they all bed each other goodbye and took care of their drunken counterparts. Neji had come back for Gai and Lee and Itachi helped him with them.

As Sakura walked towards her newfound home with Sasuke, she couldn't help but feel happy that everything worked out in the end, that she was out of the dark and into the light.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had been four months since Sakura had returned to Konoha. She had completed her community service hours after a month and still had to live with Sasuke, not that she minded.

Sakura was used to her life in Konoha by now. The village had seen her in a new light and actually said good things to her. Things were so different that Sakura was uneasy but she did her best to forget and forgive them. Eventually, she did and her outings weren't as uncomfortable as they were.

Team 7 was finally back together after being disbanded for so long. They broke apart due to each member's aspirations to become stronger, leading to their own special training. They had trained together the last couple of months and even went on missions together. Sakura knew that Kakashi was grateful that she had returned and the two talked about what happened during the 'Akatsuki Arc' as Naruto called it. They told each other of stories that had happened, like the time Naruto used his sexy jutsu on Sasuke but with her figure and the time that Takeshi almost kissed Konan when he ingested some sort of chemical. Whenever they trained, Kakashi and Sakura would spend the time talking and it was only recently that Sakura admitted to him that he was more of a father than her own. Kakashi also confessed that he felt like she was the daughter he never had and Sakura jokingly said that he would have to marry Tsunade. His eye showed great distaste before letting out a chuckle of his own. As the weeks passed, Team 7's bond grew stronger than ever.

At present time, Sakura walked around with Ino because she needed an ANBU to guard her at all times. The two talked about the latest gossip and fashion until they were interrupted in front of the ANBU Interrogation Headquarters.

"Haruno." Ibiki called out. The two girls looked at each other with a curious face before walking over to him.

"Yes sir?" Sakura asked. Even as an ex-Akatsuki member, she was a bit intimidated by him.

"We need you in here. I know that Tsunade would probably make you skip the exams and just make you ANBU. I also know that your torture methods were very effective." He started. Ino's eyes widened in disbelief. She knew that it was very rare for Ibiki to compliment someone.

"Er, sure. But I think I would probably be the head doctor at the hospital if anything and my ANBU missions would take up quite some time. I can extract information every now and then." Sakura replied and gave him a smile. Ibiki agreed to that and rhe two walked away before Ino squealed.

"Oh my god! That was so awesome. Sakura, he complimented your skill and that's the rarest thing ever!" Sakura laughed it off and looked at her watch. She frowned and Ino asked what was wrong.

"I gotta go to the Uchiha compound soon. Sasuke insisted we stay there for dinner and I need to get ready."

Ino gave a knowing smirk and Sakura inwardly groaned. She was in her teasing mode.

"So, Sakura. How's life with the Uchiha? Is a ravager or a gentle one?" Sakura blushed and smacked her arm.

"We've only dated for like four months!"

"Yeah, but you're perverted. I see the way you look at him when you guys train." Ino stuck her tongue out and Sakura chased her all the way back to the flat she lived in.

Sasuke looked out his window and sweatdropped. Outside was Sakura chasing Ino in circles, yelling incomprehensibly. He sighed and thought it was one of the many consequences of Ino's teasing.

"UCHIHA! KEEP YOUR GIRL ON A LEASH PLEASE!" Ino screamed.

"I'M NOT A DOG!"

He sighed again and went outside.

"Sakura, babe, you need to get ready for dinner. Come in already."

Sakura gave Ino one last glare before jogging up to Sasuke. He gave her a chaste kiss and the two went inside.

After dinner, the two went home. Sakura was closer to Sasuke's family than her own. Though she and Mikoto talked to each other most of the time, she and Fugaku also talked but of strategies and techniques. Sakura also teased Itachi about Saki and joked around during dinner. Sakura did her best to avoid her parents and was successful. They realized that they were also at fault and decided to leave their relationship as it was.

Sakura curled up next to Sasuke on their bed. He wrapped an arm around her and she giggled.

"What is it?"

"Well, there's another hangout tomorrowand I want to go."

She heard a groan and giggled again. Usually, Konoha 11 and Sakura's friends hung out every week at either a bar or Ichiraku's. This time, they were going to a bar.

"No."

"Please?"

"Hn."

"Baby…" Sakura gave him puppy eyes and Sasuke sighed, giving in.

"Whatever."

"Also, Ibiki wants me to work in the Interrogation unit but I already have a spot at the hospital and ANBU. I agreed to do a couple every now and then."

Sasuke opened his eyes and Sakura waited, hoping he wasn't angry. He surprisingly gave her a soft smirk and a kiss.

"As long as you don't tire yourself out. Go to sleep."

With that, the two slept in each other's arms.

* * *

Sakura was laughing at the scene in front of her. Lee was once again drunk and showing his youth. There was a circle forming around him as he did the worm and other crazy dance moves. Sakura sipped her drink before feeling a kiss on her neck.

Sasuke gave her a smirk and she gave him a smile. The two kissed but Sasuke felt something hit his head.

"Oy! Teme! No making out, we're supposed to talk!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke gave him a glare and he stuck his tongue out.

"Too loud to talk." he muttered before drinking his shot. Sakura laughed at him before talking with the girls.

"Say Tenten, do you know you strip sometimes when you're drunk?"

Tenten blushed in shock.

"I do? Oh my god, that's horrible!"

"Not as bad as Ino-pig. She gets all flirty and touchy but I don't think Shikamaru minds." Sakura laughed when Ino glared at her.

"Says the one who turns into a child!"

"I do not!"

"Ano, Sakura-chan. You did ask for a unicorn for your birthday last week."

Sakura sweatdropped.

"I did? What the heck."

All the girls laughed and took some more shots. Kiba was busy hitting on girls and Shino was nursing a vodka bottle. Chouji was eating, which was not surprising, and talking to Shikamaru. Saki and Itachi were busy somewhere else and Sakura did not want to know where she was. Yuki and Takeshi were having a drinking contest and Sakura sighed, knowing that she would have to drag them back to their house.

After a couple minutes of talking, each girl took her respective man out on the dance floor. Sakrua draped her arms behind her, resting them around Sasuke's neck as he snaked his arms around her waist. They moved to the beat of the song, both close to each other. Sasuke, from behind Sakura, kissed her neck and she giggled lightly. She felt his smirk from behind her and she let out one of her own. She pushed her hips against his pelvis and he tensed. Sakura laughed at this and dug deeper. Sasuke let out a growl before putting his hands on her waist and grinded against her. Sakura moaned and turned her head to kiss him. The two grinded while kissing and Naruto looked at them from the bar. He and Hinata went back down after a few dances and talked to each other. He shot them a disgusted look, which they didn't see at all.

"Ne, teme's never done that before. It's sorta nasty."

"Naruto-kun, leave them alone. They finally got what they wanted." Hinata replied and he gave her a smile.

"I'm happy I have you. Man, that teme better make me the best man." Naruto grumbled and Hinata let out a laugh.

"Of course he will."

"Now an even more disgusting sight is Neji and Tenten. God, look at them! They're practically having sex with clothes on."

"But Naruto, so is everyone else." chimed in Chouji who was still eating.

"But its Neji! That's weird!" Naruto said and Chouji agreed.

"True."

"Ano, can we not talk about Neji-nii-san? It's weird." Hinata said a bit red. Naruto laughed before the two went back to talking about their day and such.

After hours of dancing/grinding, the rest went back to the bar to drink a bit more. For some crazy reason, Ino challenged Hinata to a drinking contest and she surprisingly accepted. The result was that Hinata unexpectedly won. After the contest, the liquor kicked in and Ino was heatedly making out with Shikamaru and Hinata was shamelessly flirting with Naruto. Sakura and Tenten were howling in laughter and took pictures as blackmail. They also found Yuki trying to talk to Takeshi but was actually talking to a stool. Takeshi was on the floor sleeping soundly even with the music blaring in the heated club. Neji decided to call it a night due to the fact that his cousin was the complete opposite of herself and that Naruto loved every minute of it. They bed each other goodbye and once again took their drunken counterparts home.

LINR BREAKE THINGY

Sakura and Sasuke came back home a bit tipsy. She was laughing and he gave her a small smirk as he opened the door and the two went inside.

When they got inside, Sakura knelt on the floor laughing her ass off. Sasuke chuckled a bit before closing the door behind them.

"They-they," Sakura started. "Oh my god Ino kissed Neji thinking that he was Shikamaru with his hair down and Tenten was so angry! Unbelieveable."

"I have it on film." Sasuke stated with a smirk. Sakura looked at him with wide eyes.

"No way. Oh my god, make multiple copies."

Sasuke chuckled at that and he helped her up. Sakura gave him a kiss and the two got ready for bed except this time would be different. Sakura took a shower and put on one of Sasuke's large shirts before getting on the bed. He lay there with nothing on but boxers. Sakura looked at his body lustily; he had a very toned Sasuke looked up from his book only to see Sakura wearing his favorite shirt. She crawled over and went on top of him.

"Do you know how sexy you look?" Sasuke asked roughly and pulled her down to kiss him but she stopped him.

"That's what I was aiming for." Sakura said before whispering in his ear. "By the way, I'm not wearing any underwear."

That was enough for Sasuke to get hard. He smashed his lips to hers and the two joined in a passionate lip lock. Sakura let her hands touch his toned chest and six pack. He growled when he felt her hand slip under his boxers only to move back up to caress his abs. He flipped her over and sucked on her neck, making her moan. He let his hands roam over her body while she craned her neck further, giving him more access. He gently massaged her breasts and she moaned once more. It was then known that from that night forward, suspicious sounds were heard from the Uchiha's house from anyone who walked by. People say it was haunted, but their group of friends knew better.

* * *

After a year, Sakura and her friends finally reached ANBU status. Although Sakura worked as head doctor in the hospital, she worked on ANBU missions every now and then. True to her word, she would stop by the Interrogation Headquarters when they needed her and was successful every time. It seems like being an ex-Akatsuki member had its perks.

She usually worked at the hospital but she was called out on S-ranked missions that either needed a medic or some sort of poisoning. As such, she was usually on assassination or infiltration missions. With her skill and smarts, she never failed any mission. For her interrogation missions, she used the same methods she had used long ago. She would beat her opponents to an inch of their death before healing them and repeating the process. She never did like doing any of these missions but it was good for both the village and her. She was able to let out her anger and her sadistic side. Though she was warm and nice, she still had the vicious side of her, which she only let out during missions. That year Tsunade gave her in Akatsuki was good because she trained herself to control her emotions.

Not only that, she and Sasuke were closer than ever and the two still lived with each other even after her house arrest was done. The two would be seen walking together with Sakura laughing and Sasuke smirking. The usual places they were found at were either at the hospital, marketplace, Ichiraku's, and the training grounds. Sakura was always teased by Ino and Tenten because of the noises they heard at night. Sakura denied everything but the hickies on her neck were proof of what had happened.

Sakura wasn't known as a deadly Akatsuki member anymore. She wasn't known as the one who killed with no emotions though they still remembered at times. Now, Sakura was known as one of the most formidable ANBU, as one of the most talented doctors, and as one of Konoha's most loyal kunoichi. She was not only known for her combat and torture techniques but also of her medical skills. Sakura was known from being warm and friendly, always there to help others.

She, Naruto, and Sasuke grew up to take in the footsteps of the Legendary Sanin. They were often sent on S-ranked missions together and always came back successful. They were unstoppable together and everyone knew it. With both Sasuke and Sakura's quick thinking and Naruto's endless limits, they proved to be an unstoppable trio.

Takeshi and Yuki were known as one of the happiest and easygoing couples in Konoha. Although both were taken, they still had plenty of admirers. Takeshi had dark green eyes and a nice build while Yuki had long black hair and slender figure. Her hazel eyes attracted more guys and Takeshi loved it. She would leave him in the clutches of his fangirls and so would he. They were known for their humorous banters. Takeshi was the comical one while Yuki was more serious. Despite their actions, they were also known as one of the most formidable duos. They worked extremely well together and knew each other's actions and moves. They were usually sent on spy missions and if not, they were seen fooling around somewhere at Konoha. Everyone knew that with their addition to Konoha, things would be more entertaining.

Today, Sakura came back from shopping at the marketplace. Everyone couldn't help but forget that she was once cold and distant, that she had once killed innocent lives. But people change and Sakura changed for the better. She was laughing because Takeshi and Yuki. Takeshi was once again surrounded by fangirls and Yuki stood off to the side laughing her ass off. Takeshi then yelled out that he had a used shirt of hers and her fanboys came running towards her. The two were surrounded by their fans and were glaring each other's faces off. It was only with Sakura's interferance that the fans ran off and the two were forced to reconcile. A few minutes after that, the two went back to their happy couple status and picked out food together. The people surrounding them either sweatdropped or looked at them with amused faces.

And so, Sakura lived her new life, grateful for the chance she was given. She went to hangouts every week and spent time with Sasuke and his family. She went on missions and worked at the hospital. She lived her life to the fullest knowing that she wouldn't have done any of this if it weren't for Tsunade's interferance. She was happy and content and everyone knew it.

Finally, everything came back to place. Life in Konoha was finally as normal as it could be.

_**10 years later**_

It would be known that after Sasuke and Sakura got married, they would bring new children to the village of Konoha. They brought Konoha three boys and two girls. The eldest looked exactly like his father and acted like him. The second had his father's hair but his mother's eyes and personality. The third was a girl who was the splitting image of her mother but with the behavior of her father. The last two were twins. The boy had the Uchiha's dominant traits but his hair was flat like Sakura. He was the one who was interested in the medical field while his sister, who also had the dominant traits of an Uchiha, went for the combat field. It was looked down upon because usually girls went worked towards the medical field and boys strove for the shinobi path. However, both had inherited Sakura's happy personality and they both talked too much for their own good. The people of Konoha were surprised that they were the children of the two Sannin; they talked enough to be confused as one of Naruto's kids.

The village knew now not to do what they had done with Sakura. They knew not to focus attention on one only to forget the other. They encouraged the twins but not out of fear. They did it out of genuine kindness and because they realized their mistake all those years ago, that once a child was surrounded by darkness they would be consumed by it.

And so Sakura was out of the shadows. It was thanks to all of her friends and mentors because they were the one thing that brought her out of the darkness.

They were the rays of guidance that brought her to the light.

* * *

**AN: **Okay guys. Honestly, I think I could have done better so I might probably edit this a bit later. Review if you wanted the real angsty ending. I'm the type of Sasusaku fan that would cry if one of them died or be unhappy if something bad happened between them so knowing me, I made the ending happy. However, the real ending, the original one, included something far worse than any of this. So just review if you're curious and I'll start on it! Or you can just review and criticize about my style, I'm fine with it. Criticism and reviews are happily accepted :)


End file.
